The Hunting of Nine
by personazero
Summary: Nine Souls were sent to Limbo, and after Scarlet Witch uses her powers to change realitiy they are released from Limbo, what will they do?
1. Waking Up I

_**This is a Naruto Marvel Cross over**_

_**hopefully this would be a good story**_

_**well **_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter**_ _**Prologue**_

A long time ago the world was visited by a alien race known as the Celestial. The Celestial are a race, that experiment on other race of the universe to see which are worthily of being allowed to live. One of the worlds that they visited was earth. The Celestial' experiments and genetic manipulations are also responsible for the existence of superpowers in mutates. After many years the experiments were able to stable the powers that the Celestial' had given to the people of earth. Even through people learned to controlled the power, people choose to fight one another. For they choose to hurt one another instead of trying to help one another. Even through there were wars, none were as big as the jinchūriki war.

The jinchūriki are a group of nine people that have great power sealed into them. The jinchūriki war was a period were a man known at the time as Madara wanted to capture all nine of the jinchūriki. His dream was to become 'complete', in order to do this he created a group to help him to reach this goal. The group later became known to the world as Akatsuki. Over time, Madara had almost achieve his goal, for after years of planing he was able to capture eight of the nine. The ninth, known to the world as Naruto Uzumaki, had put a fight to make sure that he wouldn't be capture by Akatsuki. Slowly he along with his friends were able to defeat members of Akatsuki. But with each fight it only brought sadness. Each time some one would fight the Akatsuki, at least one person would ended up dead. After so many months of fight there was only two left, Madara and Naruto. They had decided to fight each other at the Valley of the End. The two fought each other. Both having the same thoughts running through there heads at the moment, they had every thing to gain and every thing to lose. The need to win was driving them tall the way in this fight. In the end Naruto was able to win, but Madara, as he was lying on the ground defeated, was not to please with these results. While Naruto was walking away from the fallen body of Madara, he never notice that he had used his power to use the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals, to release the power he had capture from the other eight, to changed the world to the very started. In a blinding light the world was changes, as time seem to rewind and the lands were changing, the powers the Celestial' power had also changed with this event, and people had vanished from time to only be replace with people with no memories if the events and once in time the world was changed with no one to ever remembering what had happen.. Unknown to the world nine souls were sent to Limbo, to sleep till the ends of time.

But this is not the end of the story, for as the old saying goes " History is doomed to repeat it self." And this was true. After Madara changed the world, he also restarted the power that was given to them by the Celestial'. The power was still there but it became known to the world as the X-gene. Slowly people were being born-ed with this gene and no one knew where it came from. As more and more people were being born-ed, there were people being blessed with the power to change reality as they see fit, but only small parts of the world nothing to cause the whole world to change. But, One day a person was born. Later this person came to be known as The Scarlet Witch, her real name was Wanda Maximoff. The more and more she used her power, the harder it became to keep her grip on reality. But one day it finally happen, she snapped and killed a few of her allies. One man was able to stop her from any more damage. But after this, people deemed that she was to unstable to remain alive and should be put to rest. These two groups were known as the X-men and the Avengers, these two groups went to go and confront her, but when they believed to have found her all they found was nothingness. While one man searched for her with his mind, he never knew that in doing so it would grant this woman the chance to changed the world. Just as they were about to search in another area, the world was blinded by light once again. In that one moment the world was once again changed, making those who carry the X-gene are the dominant race of the world. Changing events from happening and creating new events that had never happen. But unknown to the world Nine souls were released from there sleeps in Limbo and were know waking up in the new world.

_**Chapter One **_ _**Waking Up**_

A lone figure was slowly waking up. The location he was waking up was not a place to be, he was in the middle of a street, and by the locks of it this was a street that some one shouldn't be at during the night. Since all of the walls were painted with some kind of crude hand writing and crude symbols, it all seem like most of the street had a disgusting smell.

" Your awake." a voice said next to the lone figure. The lone figure turned to see a age man kneeling right next to him. To the lone figure this aged man was something, grey short hair, wearing all green cloths with a green hat on top of his head. His face had a lot of wrinkles. He also seem to give off a aura of knowledge no it was more like wisdom. While the lone figure was looking at him, the aged man had also giving a quick glance at the lone figure in front of him. The lone figure seem to be no older then 17 or 18, he also seem to be wearing some kind of black battle suit, the blond hair was something you don't see every day, and there was a aura that seem to give of danger. But maybe that was because of the street he was on, he didn't know at the moment.

" Yes I' am awake." he said as he slowly got up and then turned to the age men to offer his hand to help the men to stand up.

" Thank you young men..." he said as he took the figure hand to stand back up. " Kindness it such a hard thing to see now days."

" Your welcome... And what do you mean kindness is hard to find?" the figure said.

" An less you been a sleep for a hundred years I don't think you would of asked that question." the lone figure just continued to look at the aged man. " Your serious... that a first but I might as well tell you. It all started..." the aged man had given the lone figure a brief history of how the world works. He told him how mutants raised to take control, to be given the same right as normal humans in till eventually they decided to be the true race of the world. He told him he has the same right as mutant do for his actions in the past. He basically told him everything thing. " Now you know."

" Whoa... I can't believe what going on." The figure said. Shaking his head back and forth in disbelieve.

" Your the first I met that would ask those kind of questions... I'm curious as why would you?"

" I ask those questions for there nothing that reminds me of my time." the figure said.

" So nothing is making sense at the moment for you? Well I don't want a young man to walk the streets alone at this time of night... so please say at my home in-till you find a place to say." the aged man said with a warm smile on his face. The figure could only nodded his head at the man kindness.

" I forget to ask what is your name?" the lone figure said.

" Steve Rogers. And your name?"

" Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he reply back. After that Steve lead him back to his home.

_*** A few day later ***_

It seem like Naruto and Steve Rogers were able to stand one other. During the past few days any time Steve Rogers would go out Naruto would tag along. It seem like every night some type of mutant had tried to pick a fight to Steve Rogers. The first night Naruto had beaten the group of mutants that tried to mug him. After that Steve had told him that he shouldn't go around and fight every one. Naruto disagree with this but didn't voice his thoughts. It seem like Naruto had chosen to be the body guard of Mr. Steve Rogers while he stayed at his home. Right now Steve Rogers was coming back in to his home from picking up the newspaper.

" Mr. Rogers there were a group of people watching you while you picked up the newspaper." Naruto said from the living room.

" Where they now?" Steve Rogers said curious as to who would be watching him.

" Do you want me to find out what they want?" Naruto asked as he got up from his seat.

" Ehm... if its that much of a bother to you." Steve Rogers said.

" No it not much of a bother." After Naruto said that he vanished from the room to follow the group of people that follow Steve Rogers.

_**End of chapter **_

_**yeah so tell me what you think of it and tell me where to add things **_

_**Naruto is dressing up like Nero from Devil may cry expect while Nero has a blue and red design Naruto going to have a black and white color design**_

_**Think any where Nero has blue Naruto will have black **_

_**so for the red and white**_

_**Naruto is 6ft and 18 years old in case you people were wondering about that**_

_**this is take place during the house of m **_

_**the other eight you should know **_

_**they will be introduce after the waking up arc.**_

_**So review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Waking Up II

_**This fic is currently taking place during the House of M **_

_**in case any one was still wondering the time line**_

_**This chapter is going to take place near the end of house of m chapter 5 and ended at chapter 6 remembers that the chapter of the comics **_

_**Yeah this chapter might be short**_

_**bear with me **_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 2: Hello...**_

In an unknown location, the heroes gather in what seems to be a dark apartment or office. While Emma was telling them the events that have tooken place, Naruto was nearby listening to her every word, as he took a sport in a empty corner of the room a place where no one can see him. He wanted to see what these people wanted with Steve, and too see if they're worth keeping alive or killing them now.

Emma Frost leads the briefing and informs them, " Magneto convinced or _forced_ his mentally ill daughter to turn the world over in his image." She tells them, as the shadows cover one of her eyes. " To pull this off he has betrayed his friend, Charles Xavier, by drugging him or in some way coercing the most powerful mutant mind on the Planet to dig into our heads and give us our heart desire... or some thing close enough where we would be pacified and happy." She took a minute to let every one have this information sink in. Before going back to the topic at hand. " Content to live Magneto's Dream. Xavier is the only psychic powerful enough to do this. The only one with the cerebro technology wide enough to reach the world if he needed to... or was forced to. And he's missing. Gone. Never existed." Every word just seem to echo in the room, as though every one needed to hear this and they could can not afford to miss any bit of information.

While unknown to her, Naruto was stilling in his position was surprise at this realization. _" Is that what happen?... All I remember is fighting Madara and then a big flash white, is it possible that this light is why I woke up in this strange land?..." _Naruto thought to himself, as so many questions were coming to his mind and no answers were being given to him. But with out realizing it, his thoughts were slowly being picked up by Emma Frost.

" Is there anyone in this room who has doubts that this is what happen?" She ask every one in the room. While at the same time, Bob Diamond peers out the window for any trouble, as the room remains silent. No one digresses. However, there is one dissenter.

Emma Frost turns to Hawkeye, the only people whose memories have not been restored, and tells him that the only way he will believe is if they let Layla do to him what she did to them and unlock his memories of the life before this one. Cage turns to Hawkeye and tells him that he doesn't have to do anything that he doesn't want to do. Warbird turns to Hawkeye and asks him what he wants. Angrily, Hawkeye points to Emma and says that what he wants is for the mutant to get out of his head. Emma remains silent, but then starts looking every where in the room.

" Alright what is that mutant doing now?" Hawkeye angrily asked. But no one gave him a answer, since even they didn't know what was going through Emma head.

" Something wrong, Emma?" asked Scott, confused with his girlfriend, or wife in this time line, sudden actions.

" Some one is here." Emma said, as she was still looking every where she can to find the intruder. At hearing this every one had a panic expression. Logan started to sniff, trying to pint point the intruder. After a few minutes of searching, Logan and Emma were finally able to find the intruder location. They both walked towards a empty spot in the room, and look up to the ceiling.

" Alright bub show your self." Logan shouted, as he brought out all six of his claws, to show that he was serious. At first nothing happen, but slowly a figure started to show it self, in till finally there was a blond haired boy hanging upside down in front of the two. This surprise everyone, seeing that no one was able to sense him in till this moment but at the same time he was hanging up side down from the ceiling.

" Who are you! Who sent you!" shouted Hawkeye, as he pointed his arrows at the man in front of him, but that didn't seem to scare him at all. He just kept a calm expression on his face.

" The name is Naruto." he said, as he raised both his hands, to let every one see where his hands where at, showing that he meant peace and wasn't here to fight any of them, unless they started the fight.

" I don't really care about your name, what I cared about is who sent you here!" Hawkeye shouted again towards Naruto. Naruto could only stare at the men in front of him and only think that he was a hot head.

" The person who sent me here is... Steve Rogers." Naruto answer. At hearing this every one in the room eyes widen.

" Bub, you got five seconds to talk or you won't be able to ever talk again." Logan threaten Naruto. Naruto wasn't scared of the claws aimed for his throat. With his healing powers he could be back to normal, but the pain was going to be a bitch.

" Mr. Rogers had asked me to follow you people after you were so kind to leave after spying on him." Naruto said to them, as he remember them watching Steve as though he was a animal.

" We weren't really spying on Steve." Matt Murdock said, as he remember watching the living legend become nothing but a old man.

" Steve and I didn't know that... I was asked to follow to see what the reason was behind to spy on him." Naruto asked. After saying that Logan gave him a brief story of what was going on. How the world changed and things weren't the way they thing that Naruto had heard from a little bit eariler. And Naruto being the nice guy he was asked if he could help. The group agree, for they need all the members they could get. However, before any one could celebrate at a new member joining them, Matt Murdock and Wolverine realize that trouble is heading their way.

At that moment, a powerful fist smashes through one of the walls. As the debris falls and the smoke settles, the newly awakened heroes find themselves confronted by Toad, Mystique, Spider-Woman, Nightcrawler and Rogue of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Red Guard unit.

Rogue smugly tells the group, " All Y'll get your arms and claws in the air. You are under arrest!"

Mystique looks at Wolverine specifically " James, please..." she pleads for him to surrender.

" Oh yay and yippee! Now it's the best day ever!" Spider-Man sarcastically states, as the two groups engage each other.

Toad leaps upon Luke Cage and wraps his tongue around his head. Layla ducks for cover, screaming, while Nightcrawler goes straight for She-Hulk. But it did not take long for Luke Cage to rip the tongue off his throat, and throw Toad away from him. Naruto took a side step as Toad's body came crushing next to him.

" You know it's never a good idea to throw your tongue at someone... They might just throw you, or even rip your tongue off." Naruto told the fallen form of Toad, but this statement seem to enrage him, as he sends his tongue towards Naruto. But Naruto, quickly dodge the blow and slam his fist into the stomach of Toad. " Never stick your tongue at me again." Naruto said, to the gasping Toad.

Cyclops attacks Rogue with his optic blast. " Put them down, but try not to hurt them!" Cyclops shouts towards his allies.

" Y'better put those glasses back on, 'fore y'get yourself hurt." Rogue warns Scott. She charges at Scott, but it was a trick as her real target was Layle. Rogue then grabs Layla by the hair and tells them that and tells, " Okay, rebel pains in the everything, we got ya every way till Sunday." Seeing Layla captured, the heroes stop attacking. Rogue continues to talk, " We're agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now put your hands in the air before someone gets-" Before she can finish, however, Rogue's skin, exposed from a hole in her glove, touches Layla on the face. She then absorbs the girl's powers.

Rogue is unable to control the powers as she is overcome and remembers everything. She then inadvertently "wakes up" Toad, Spider-Woman, Nightcrawler and Mystique. Emma comes to Layla's side, who is having trouble seeing straight. Emma tells Layla to empty her mind, but the girl is too scared to continue any further.

Spider-Woman is horrified at what has happened, but Spider-Man comes to her side. Rogue repeats no over and over again in disbelief, but Cyclops tries to calm her down, as they need her. Kitty comes to Nightcrawler's side and asks if he knows where Piotr is. Nightcrawler admits that he doesn't even know where he is.

Wolverine towers over the downed Mystique, who looks at Wolverine with embarrassment over all the things they did in private. She then slaps him in the face.

Wolverine asks, " Ya feel better now, Raven?"

" I think I broke my hand." Mystique said, as she was nursing her injured hand.

" Save it for the guy who did this to us." Wolverine told her.

While all this was going on Naruto could only think of one thing, _This is going to be a very long week... _And for Naruto that was true, since he was truly surprise by the way Toad, Nightcrawler and Mystique look. It not every day you see people with blue skin, or some one who looks like a frog or toad. _But at least there some hot girls to hang out with. _Naruto thought, as he gave all the woman in the room a quick glance over.

" Uh, guys..." Every one tured to Warbird, Ms. Marvel, to see what she had to say. " Hawkeye's gone." she pointed out.

" Let him go." Emma tells the group, " We don't need the weight of what he is going through to be added onto what they have to do."

Rogue comes up to Layla and confused, asks," Girly! What are you! What are you!"

" Leave Layla alone, Rogue. You touched her, you only absorbed a bit of her power." Emma tells Rogue.

Fearful, Rogue tells Emma, " She ain't human!"

"Don't blame the messenger." says Emma.

" I never- she- I never felt anything like that before." Rogue tells Emma and Cyclops.

" None of us have." Emma replies.

" Before any thing else happens... can some one give me a basic knowledge of the people powers and all that." Naruto said, as he was walking up towards Emma and stopping by Rogue side. Rogue turned to her left to see Naruto. She gained a small blush seeing him.

" I can do that... just wait a moment." Emma said, as she was putting the memiores that he need to know into his head.

While this was going on, Cyclops tells the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that they need to get a hold of themselves. They can have nervous breakdowns later. Fine, says Spider-Man, but when they do he gets to go first.

What's the plan, asks Warbird. Wolverine steps up and announces that they are going to Magneto. Wolverine guarantees that he will know where Xavier is.

_*** Genosha ***_

Simultaneously, in Genosha, Magnus walks through his palace, not seeing to hear his daughter call out his name. Lorna catches up to Magneto and asks her father if he is okay, as she has been calling for him. Magnus turns, confused, and Lorna once again asks if he is ok. Stuttering her name, Magnus tells Lorna that he is fine. Lorna hugs her father and tells him that she came to tell him the guests will arrive soon for the gala. Doom will arrive in half an hour. Okay, replies Magnus stoically. He stares behind Lorna at a memorial not too far away. Lorna smiles once more and tells her father to enjoy his day. Magnus walks away from Lorna, asking her to give him a moment.

Magnus then walks off to another part of the palace into the Royal Gardens, where he sadly looks upon the large memorial and reads the plaque for the Xavier Memorial Garden.

"He died so Genosha could live."

_*** Some where else ***_

Special Agent Jessica Drew, aboard her Quinjet Red-5, calls the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier requesting secured approach and landing. In seconds, Drew receives permission to land, and is welcomed back by S.H.I.E.L.D. command. The Quinjet descends on the runway of the massive flying fortress, flanked by two abnormally large Sentinels and numerous other fighter jets.

Special Agent Jessica Drew is not alone, however, for along with her are Emma Frost, Wolverine, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Rogue and Nightcrawler of the X-Men; Tony Stark, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, She-Hulk and Warbird of the Avengers; in addition to several other heroes among them Dr. Strange, Matt Murdock, Felicia Hardy, Cloak, Marc Spector, Danny Rand, and the two villains Mystique and Toad. Also with them is the mysterious young girl known as Layla Miller, and the mysterious man known as Naruto. These heroes represent the last resistance against Magneto, ruler of the world, and apparent shaper of reality.

The heroes exit the Quinjet, and immediately Spider-Man is creeped out by the fact that they are on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier surrounded by a liege of Magneto's men, but not a single one of them notices the heroes. Emma Frost explains that no one can see or hear them. She is using her psychic powers to project seventeen different mental commands to cover them. The S.H.I.E.L.D. officers can't see them, because she won't let them see. "Yeah," says Spider-Man, "Like I said: creepy."

Cyclops asks Emma what her plan is. Emma simply says "command deck." Follow me, replies Nightcrawler.

In minutes the heroes arrive at the command deck of S.H.I.E.L.D., where Captain John Greycrow stands in charge, while Director Sebastian Shaw is at the Savage Land outpost. The S..L.D. agents are busy doing their daily tasks. Natasha Romanov calls in to an agent, while another agent patches into Comannder Garrison Kane. While someone checks up on the status of Weapon XXXC, a corrosive weather pattern is found over Wakanda. One agent stresses over the Brood Signal going offline, while another reveals to his colleague that the man he is speaking to is a liar, as there is no ambassador for Latveria.

Emma Frost ignores all this busy action and uses her telepathy to take over the minds of Captain Greycrow and his crew. She asks him to set the Helicarrier's course. Greycrow asks for a location. Genosha, replies Emma. "Yes, sir," acknowledges Greycrow.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier then changes course.

_*** Genosha ***_

Some time later in Genosha, a royal aircraft swoops around the city and through the massive skyscrapers before it docks on a platform high in the air. Waiting on the platform is a plethora of House of M royal guards, as well as three members of the royal family: Lord Magnus, Pietro, and Lorna, all stone faced and serious. The door to the craft opens upon the red royal carpet and out steps a most sinister man.

" Magnus. " The sinister man greets Magnus and approaches the ruler.

" Victor Von Doom... I was quite suprise to recieve your R.S.V.P."

" Do you think you were more or less surprised than I was to be invited?"

" You'll stand for some photographs."

" It is why I am here," replies Doom. The two mortal enemies then put on fake smiles and shake each other's hands for the cameras. In the back, however, Pietro does not seem pleased.

_*** Helicarrier ***_

Meanwhile, on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the heroes gather in the mess room, where the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. eat on, unaware of the danger to their monarchy all around them. The heroes, however, are not happy at all and most sit silently and stare off into the distance thinking.

Cyclops speaks up, " I know it's commissary food, but everybody eat something, for they need their strength." While Wolverine gathers his food.

Rogue tells Cyclops, " I ain't hungry, Scott. Ah'm pissed."

Emma, who has Layla Miller resting her head on Frost's lap, tells Rogue, " We all are, Rogue. Hold it together." Rogue mocks Emma for saying that, but Emma tells her that they will be at Genosha soon enough.

Luke Cage swipes a cell phone from an agent and then calls 4-1-1 directory to pull up the listing of Jessica Jones, whom he assumes is in Manhattan. The operator cannot find a Jessica Jones in Manhattan, but locates one in Queens. She then gives Luke the number and he tells Jessica. At first, when Jessica picks up, he is relieved to hear her, but realizes in a second that it is the answering machine, but what is worse is when the voice of Scott Lang comes on as well, asking Luke to leave a message. Saddened at the turn of events, Luke hangs up the phone and stares down, but he is noticed by Spider-Man.

Spider-Man asks Luke, " Did she pick up? Luke?"

Luke says, " I don't know why I just did that." Spider-Man apologizes.

Cage then asks, " Did you try getting hold of Mary Jane?"

" And tell her what?" Spider-Man asks.

Cage puts his hand on the depressed Peter's shoulder and says, " It does not mean that Mary Jane would be more successful if you were together."

However, Spider-Man doesn't accept this. The truth is in this world she isn't married to him… and she is successful.

Cyclops speaks up once again and gathers all the heroes, telling them he wants to speak for a second, " I've have led the X-Men since I was a teenager and, during that time, I have always prided himself on my tactical restraint. I have always took the moral high ground when violence was concerned. However, today there is no other way for me to say it. If we lose, they lose everything. Every fight and battle they took part in will mean nothing... What I'm trying to say is, whatever restraint of personal boundaries we have on yourselves, well…there is no place for that. We cannot lose this fight. We have to win, and to do that we must fight without any restraint. Does anyone disagree?"

All in the room fall silent, but the silence is broken when Wolverine speaks as he eats. "So what's the plan Sparky?"

" Three teams" begins Cyclops, but suddenly he is interrupted by Spider-Man.

Spider-Man asks the group, " I'm sorry, I want to know... are we- are we going to try to put the world back? Can we put the world back? Or is it too late?"

Emma, who sits beside Danny Rand, tells Spider-Man, " We'll know when we get there."

Ms. Marvel speaks up and asks, " What if we try and we fail? Do we just continue on in this world like this? Do we tell people the truth or just pretend they don't know." Emma once again states that they will know when they get there.

Surprisingly, Shadowcat speaks up and asks," And are supposed to do this?"

Black Cat asks Shadowcat, " Supposed to do what, Kitty?"

Kitty replies, " Doesn't trying to put the world back after what has happened to it just as bad as what has been done? This isn't a mission to stop a bomb from going off… the bomb has gone off. We might make things worse."

Cloak reasons that they have to try, but Shadowcat asks him who says.

Spider-Woman then offers her opinion, " And who's being hurt here, exactly?" Surprised, the depressed Nightcrawler snaps to attention upon hearing this. Spider-Woman takes center stage and says, " Magneto got what he wanted, but so did we. Isn't it a wash? Weren't we happier in this world? I was. I- I thinks I was. Weren't they all? Magneto gave them what they wanted and isn't there an argument that they deserve what they got? Shouldn't we be happy for once? Maybe this was supposed to happen."

Wolverine, who doesn't even look at Jessica, tells her, " One day, Jess... you're going to be really embarrassed that you said that out loud."

Jessica turns to Wolverine and says, " Stop. Just listen. My point is- when something of this magnitude happens you have to step back for a second and say : Maybe this was time for this to happen. Who are we to decide how the world's supposed to be? When the meteor hit Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs it was natural selection right? Like Kitty said, a meteor hit the Earth! Maybe this is how mutants are to become the next dominant species."

Again, not looking up, Wolverine tells her that that is two things she will be embarrassed about later on. Annoyed, Spider-Woman "translates" what Wolverine is saying, stating that he is confused about whether she is right and it scares the crap out of him. Well, it should. Everyone in the room stares at one another, seeing how everyone else reacts to this argument.

Emma finally breaks the silence and tells all that they have to try. They have to find Xavier. Spider-Man slowly walks out of the room and Cage spots him, but Peter excuses himself. Shadowcat gets up and tells everyone that she has never seen Spider-Man like this. Cage tells her to give him a minute. He will get it together. Ending the discussion, Cyclops takes charge once again and tells the group that they have three teams.

_*** Genosha***_

Back on Genosha, night falls as all the guests arrive to possibly the biggest party of the year. An announcer calls out to the hundreds of privileged guests who are roaming the palace grounds that the House of Magnus is honored to have them as guests. As everyone rushes to a majestic staircase, where all the action seems to be occurring, the announcer tells them that the House of M is privileged to introduce to them the special guests of honor for the evening.

As the photographers snap away, the Helicarrier finally reaches Genosha. Aboard the landing platform on the Helicarrier the heroes gather. Someone asks Cyclops why they need three teams. Cyclops tells that person that, even with Emma and Dr. Strange hiding them from view right now; the House of M probably knows that they are coming. Even if they don't know, they have to know something is wrong. As Scott motions the heroes attention to the massive Helicarrier around them, he reminds them that it wasn't a bicycle they stole.

Hundreds of feet below, one of the royal guards, Phantazia, senses something amiss, due to her mutant powers to sense electromagnetic fields and electricity. Her fellow guard, Blob, asks Phantazia what is wrong.

Meanwhile, the announcer calls out King T'Challa of the African Commonwealth of Wakanda. The audience claps as King T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther comes out in a royal Wakanda garb.

On the Helicarrier, Scott tells the group that their primary objective is to find Charles Xavier if he is still with them for Emma to get Layla and her powers in front of him. They need to wake Xavier up. Cyclops turns to Cloak and tells him that it is up to him to tele-port Emma where she needs to go. Cloak agrees, and Scott asks Emma if she needs anyone else on her team. No, replies Emma, Cyclops needs his men. Cyclops then asks Layla if she is okay, but the girl does show pressure despite what she says.

Below, the next special guest called is Victor von Doom, king of Latveria, and sometimes known as Dr. Doom, whose face is covered in the shadow of his hood.

Next is Genis-Vell, formerly known as Captain Marvel and now known as Photon in the proper reality, who is a visiting delegate from the Kree Empire.

Back up at the Helicarrier, Cyclops turns to Dr. Strange and tells him that he had luck in the past getting through to Wanda. Strange, who levitates in the air, tells Cyclops that the Astral Plane is a place where he can communicate with Wanda on a level playing field, or at least for a short time. Hopefully he will be able to cut at the heart of the problem and find out what is happening. Of course, that depends on Wanda's present state of mind.

Below, Princess Ororo of Kenya, otherwise known as Storm, is called out.

At the Helicarrier, Cyclops asks Strange if he needs anyone else for back up. No, replies Strange. Wolverine then asks Cyclops what the rest of them are doing.

Below, King Namor from the kingdom of Atlantis is called out.

On the Helicarrier the heroes look down at Genosha. "We keep the House of Magnus occupied," replies Cyclops to Wolverine.

Below, the last few moments culminate as the guests all begin to clap louder and the guards bow. A spotlight is put on a large red curtain at the top of the stairway, as the announcer introduced the House of Magnus!

The curtains are then pulled away to reveal the royal family. Lord Magnus sits upon his throne with Wanda, whose stoic face is covered with jewelry, stands to his right side, while Lorna is on his left. Quicksilver stands in front of Wanda, while one of Wanda's twins sits in Magnus' lap and the other stands close by.

Suddenly, however, Phantazia senses something and looks up as a large shadow comes crashing down to the royal palace. At first, the unknown object is nothing but a fast coming dot in the sky, but as it comes closer the horror is revealed to be one of the massive royal Sentinels, which is on a head first collision course with the palace.

As the Sentinel is about to crash and kill the royal family, however, Magneto and Lorna both use their magnetic powers to abruptly stop the Sentinel, ripping its head to pieces. Lorna calls out to her father, confused as to what is going on. The guests to the party stand in silence and awe at what is going on as they realize there is a massive Sentinel hovering above them, threatening to crash at any moment. However, the Sentinel attack was not an attempt to kill Magneto, but instead it was a ride for the heroes, consisting of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Rogue, Spider-Man, Moon Knight, Black Cat, She-Hulk, Toad, Mystique, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Tony Stark, and Spider-Woman, with Moon Knight, Black Cat and Tony Stark, armed with nothing but guns.

The royal guards waste no time in engaging the enemy. A giant Sasquatch-like creature attacks Cage, as a mutant with the ability to generate fire attacks Ms. Marvel. Cyclops does not waste time either, as he quickly locates Magneto, still holding up the domineering Sentinel. He calls out Magneto's name and then looks over in time to be blasted by a powerful optic blast. When the dust clears, Wanda is lying motionless in the arms of Pietro and where Magneto once was there is nothing but a crater.

Lorna, terrified, calls out for her father and is horrified to think that he may be dead. However, Pietro realizes the worse horror, as with Magneto missing and Lorna distraught, there is no one holding up the Sentinel. The Sentinel then crashes down onto the plaza, destroying the entire area and sending the guests and heroes flying in different directions.

Nearby, Rogue recalls how Cyclops said that they should not hold back. She then charges at Storm and Namor and tackles them. She narrowly misses skin-to-skin contact with Storm, but is all over Namor. However, when she tries using the powers she absorbed from Layla, she finds that she cannot.

Elsewhere, in the royal gardens, Emma Frost, Layla Miller, Naruto and Cloak emerge from the shadows. Layla asks, " What's that noise?"

" It's the fighting." replies Emma. Layla then thinks that she hears a scream. The four heroes march through the area and Emma tells them that no one is here.

"Wherever here is." adds Layla.

As the four pass a large rock monument, Emma says to Layla, " Focus, Layla. We have to-" Emma stop talking as she look to the side and reads the inscription of the on the plague, introducing them to the Xavier Memorial Garden. He died so Genosha could live.

" What the hell?..." Naruto whisper to himself. He knows that this wasn't right.

" Oh my God..." says the destroyed Emma, as she falls to her knees.

Layla, scared, asks Emma over and over what this means. She turns to Emma and asks if this is it. Emma buries her head in her hand, as she realizes that it is over, but Cloak tells them to wait. He then begins to descend in to the ground, creeping Layla out as she realizes Cloak has phased into the ground. Worried, she hopes he doesn't drag up any bones. Emma looks up with hope at the ground, but Cloak emerges from behind them, scaring Layla. Cloak tells Emma that there is nothing down there, which confuses Emma. Cloak repeats that there is no coffin, no body. There is only dirt.

"Xavier's not here," state Cloak with his eyes wide open, "It's not over yet."

_**End of Chapter**_

_**In case you people are wondering I will not go into details of how characters look **_

_**you can look it up trust me you should**_

_**Yes I know that Naruto didn't talk much but its because he trying to figure out what going on around him**_

_**After the waking up arc he going to be more active**_

_**Now time for the pairing people want to know**_

_**Naruto X Kate ( Hawkeye ) **_

_**he might have a harem but Im going to put that up for votes **_

_**so you vote and tell me what girls you him with**_

_**Gaara X Dust **_

_**I think you know why he being parried up with that girl**_

_**KillerBee X ? **_

_**you tell me who should be the girl**_

_**Yugito X ?**_

_**same as KillerBee but its a guy**_

_**And if people find out who going to be the villain to Naruto and the other eight I will let you decided a girl or something I will talk to the person about that**_

_**also I need a super alias for Naruto so can you send me some ideas**_

_**any names is good**_

_**also need a beta reader for this story and for Maelstrom Evolution X so send me messages on that**_

_**so Review and tell me what you though of this chapter**_


	3. Waking Up III

_**So time for the Naruto Marvel cross over**_

_**In case people are wondering **_

_**you can vote once per chapter **_

_**including the girls you want **_

_**so don't forget to vote to get the girls you want**_

_**if there a girls I missed tell me and I will add her **_

_**the Spider - Woman is Jessica Drew for the Harem**_

_**So lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 3 Time to go back...**_

On the grounds of the royal palace of King Magnus in Genosha an epic battle for the fate of all of reality is underway. However, majority of the players on the field do not even know it. A handful of X-Men, Avengers and various allies and would-be enemies fight against the massive royal army of Magnus.

As a mutant with the ability to generate flames attempts to incinerate Luke Cage, Iron Fist goes one-on-one with a female guard with a psychic dagger. She-Hulk pummels another guard while Cyclops blasts away one, all the while screaming to the others that they cannot lose this battle.

Spider-Woman chases after Sauron in the air, while Matt Murdock gets knocked over by the Blob. Ms. Marvel puts Doom in a choker, while the ruler of Latveria screaming to her, " This is madness!"

As Moon Knight and Tony Stark defend themselves with guns, Princess Ororo, recently escaped from the clutches of Rogue, flies over the battle field and asks, " Who are you people? What do you want from us?"

Wolverine slashes his way through a few guards and yells to Ororo, " Believes it or not, Ororo, We're your family. So try to take it a little easy on us."

Nearby, King Namor looks up at Rogue and tells her, " Unhand me, you foul-" but Rogue cut's him off.

Rogue tells the men, " Normally I wouldn't dare risk usin' my mutant powahs to suck this much power from y'all guys like this... but we are playin' to win!" She then tackles both men and makes skin-to-skin contact. Due to the nature of Genis' genetics and powers, half of Rogue's body transforms into a seemingly window to a cosmic landscape of black void dotted with stars. Not saying a word, Rogue uses her cosmic speed to fly back to the battle.

Nearby, as the landscape continues to fall apart and become hellish, thanks to the damage of the crashing Sentinel, Lorna calls up a magnetic field to protect her and her siblings, as well as her two nephews. Not noticing the two nephews motionless and lying on the ground like dolls, Lorna starts to talk to Pietro, " Pietro, get Wanda out of here and go find where father landed! I can only keep up the magnetic fields from-"

Pietro, however, does not move and just stares down at the motionless Wanda, in his arms, " Th- there's something wrong with her, Lorna. She's-" Amazingly, Wanda' body suddenly breaks up into hundreds of tiny orthogonal pieces, almost as if she were made out of building blocks. Horrified and with tears streaming from his eyes, Pietro turns back to the battle and angrily shouts, " What have you done to my sister?" Pietro charges out of Lorna's magnetic bubble and starts screaming for answers. " Why are you attacking my family? " He spots someone atop the wreckage of the Sentinel and goes to attack, but finds the cosmically powered Rogue waiting up top.

" Why do you-" He never finish his sentence, as Pietro, slams into Rogue and is sent flying back.

" Wrong one, sugah'!" Rogue tells the falling form of Pietro.

As the heroes continue battling, the astral form of Dr. Strange hovers over them, searching. The recent ongoing with Pietro, Wanda, Lorna and Rogue had not gone unnoticed. Below him, Cyclops shouts a new set of orders towards Nightcrawler, " Nightcrawler, watch our backs!"

As he tele ports around to defend his teammates, Nightcrawler desperately tells his leader, " I am... but it's a lot... of backs...to watch!" Kurt shouted, as he kept knocking down any one in his path.

Suddenly, Strange senses something and looks over to a tower on the edge of the battlefield, yet unscathed from any of the massive powers being wielded. He looks up to the top off the tower, which is virtually closed from the outside, except for one small glassless window, where Strange notices an eerie, scarlet glow. Knowing that this may be what he is looking for, Strange flies towards the tower and his astral self easily passes through the wall into the room inside.

Inside, Strange finds himself in a lovely room, where the colors are all scarlet or some shade of red and pink. Many pillows lie about, as well as candles that light up the room made for a princess. Sitting in the middle of the room is Wanda Maximoff, dressed in an elegant red gown and playing with building blocks with her twin boys. Without looking at Strange, Wanda addresses him.

Strange looks at Wanda and tells her, " Wanda, you look well."

Wanda, still not looking at Strange, tells him, " You look vibrant, like you're in your- What are you in? The Astral Plane?"

Strange comes close to Wanda and says to her, " Yes. How are you? I was scared we lost you."

Wanda, confused, asks Strange, " Why?"

Strange replies, " Your body seemed to fall apart down there."

Wanda, now understanding, tells Strange, " Oh, that wasn't my real body. I don't leave the kids alone. That body is something for my father to show off during such occasions." One of Wanda' boys tells Strange that their mommy always stays to play with them. Wanda, worried, asks, " Should I create another one? Did I upset anyone?"

Strange sits next to Wanda and asks, " May I play too?"

" Of course. It is good to see you again. I miss our talks."

Confused, Strange asks, " You remember me?"

Finding Strange's question weird, Wanda tells him, " Remember you? You were there at the birth of my children. How did you find yourself here in Genosha, Doctor?"

Strange tells Wanda, " You brought us here, Wanda."

" I did?" Wanda asks, clearly surprise by his statement.

Strange then reveals, " You created young Layla Miller to bring us here... And created Naruto to be the body guard of Steve Rogers."

Looking at Strange for the first time since he entered, Wanda tells him, " I don't know who they are."

" No. I guess you wouldn't..." Strange accepts Wanda's word, " You've created so _much_ lately."

One of the boys tells Strange, " That's what mommies do. " Wanda pinches the boy's cheek tenderly, repeating her child's words.

Continuing with his interrogation, Strange asks Wanda, " Did you created your father as well? I'd heard rumors of his death last year and his somewhat puzzling rebirth before all this became... What it became. I wonder, was that you as well? How long have you been playing with the world?"

Wanda snaps two pieces together and tells Strange, " You are full of questions. I can't say I fully understands them." One of the twins shows impatience with Strange and tells him that play time is no time for talk.

" I apologies, young prince. I do have many questions. But there is little time for that now."

" Why, " asks Wanda, " We have all the time in the world."

Strange tells her, " I'm concerned for our friends' safety."

This sentence seems to catches Wanda's undivided attention. Strange motions to the wall, " Our friends are fighting. Over her. Over your father. Right outside."

" Outside? " Wanda turns to the wall and uses her powers to pull the wall apart, puzzle piece by piece, much like how her body outside fell apart. She then sees all the chaos occurring outside her tower.

Deeply saddened, Wanda tells Strange, " Tsk. No one should be fighting." She then closes up the wall.

One of the twins asks, " Are you sad, mommy?"

Wanda tells him, " Well, sweety, the purpose of this all was so that there would be no more fighting. But, no matter what I do... There's always fighting. I don't understand people, I really don't." T he boy then reminds his mother that _he_ said they could be happy.

Strange then asks Wanda, " Wanda, how did your father do this? Where is Charles Xavier?"

Wanda stares at her child and tells Strange, " He just wanted me to be happy. He wanted all of us to be happy."

"Is that what Magneto said?" asks Strange.

Wanda begins to pull apart various objects in the room back into building blocks and starts to use the pieces to form one giant block. She tells Strange, " It's- it's more complicated than that, doctor. You have to understand- he was trying to save me." Strange looks up to the block and sees what appears to be a memory of Wanda's, showing Pietro arguing with his father, claiming that the Avengers and X-Men will come to kill Wanda.

In the memory, prior to the reshaping of the world, Pietro tells his father, " Xavier, the rest... All the Avengers. All the X-men. They are meeting in New York right now. I was just there. They are agreeing to kill her. Why else would they meet? They are going to decide that there is no other way, and they will come here and kill her. My sister! Your own daughter!"

Magnus looks at his son with sorrow in his face and says, " Pietro... They may be right."

Pietro flips out and reminds his father, " I swore upon my life protect her! First from you. And now from them? The Avengers were our family and now they are going to kill her! And- and you agree?"

"What you would have me do?" asks Magnus.

Pietro, not knowing, simply shouts, " They're going to kill her!"

"What you would have me do?" Magnus shouts back at Pietro.

Overcome with grief and pain, Pietro collapses at his father's feet. Magneto takes great strides to hide his own tears and then simply leaves the dark room, with Pietro crying on the ground. Suddenly, a soft voice tells Pietro, " You shouldn't yell at him, Pietro."

Pietro turns to see Wanda awake in bed, scared and vulnerable. She tells her brother, " He doesn't respond well."

Pietro holds his sister and asks, " Did you hear?" as he walked towards the bed and sat down, then wrap his arm around Wanda's shoulder. Wanda accepted this gesture and put her head on his shoulder.

" Yes. My friends are coming." Wanda admits, " Don't be mad at me, but when they do, I'm not going to fight them."

Pietro promises to Wanda, "I'll take you from here from."

"And they'll follow. No." Wanda reasons.

Pietro then tells Wanda," I will fight them for you. I will not let them take you away from me again. I won't- I-"

Wanda interrupts Pietro, " It's over."

" No." He tries to denies it.

" It should have ended months ago." Wanda reveals her true feelings to him. Then,Wanda pulls back from Pietro and asks, " Am I a coward... for not wanting to kill myself? Even though I know I should?" The siblings then embrace one more time, as both find tears falling from their eyes. Wanda tells Pietro, " It'll be over soon. I can already hear Xavier's voice in my head. He's checking up on me." She then adds to herself, " _I wish I could tell if any of this was real._"

Pietro then tells Wanda, " We never had a chance. Magnus chose his 'mutant race' over us. We were just little kids, and he abandoned us. Even so- we fought so hard to get out from under it all."

Wanda asks her brother, " How was it supposed to be?"

Pietro tells her, " We were suppose to be a family."

" Yes." Wanda likes the idea of that.

Pietro goes on to say, " We were suppose to be great heroes."

" We were... for a bit." Wanda adds.

" I like being an Avenger more so then I ever said. " Pietro admits.

" Me too. And look what I did to them." Wanda agrees feeling the same way as her brother. " I would do anything to take it back."

Pietro falls silent and clenches his eyes for a moment. He then tells Wanda, " You could-"

Wanda pulls away once more and asks him, " What? "

Acting as if he has had a sudden revelation, Pietro begins to get excited and tells her that, " You could take it back. You could make _everyone_ happy."

Not taking Pietro seriously, Wanda tells him that, " I can't control it."

Not listening to Wanda, Pietro tells her, " What if I was there to help you?... You and I together. Xavier's mind is inside you and with your powers as they are now you could use _his_ powers and _yours _together. Really- there's nothing you _can't_ do. In an instant we could have what we always desired. You can give it to our friends too. Father could have everything he dreamed of. We can finally be a family. They'd all be happy. They wouldn't bother us anymore."

Scared, Wanda's eyes become wide open at what her brother suggests, and she argues " Pietro, I can't-"

Pietro leans over Wanda and tells her, " We became- the reason we became Avengers was to try change things... for the better. You can change things. For the better. Permanently without the fighting right now. You can make anyone you've ever loved happy..." Wanda looks at her brother fearful, and Pietro, with almost a desperate, insane look in his eyes, asks her, " Why would you be given all this power if _not_ for this reason? It might be that this is what your _supposed_ to do." He grabs Wanda by her shoulders and desperately tells her, " And if you don't- Wanda -, if you don't they'll _kill _you. And we'll _never_ be together ever again."

Back in the tower, the block falls back into its pieces, as Dr. Strange sits there, soaking in the revelation. " It wasn't Magneto." says Strange. " It was Pietro."

One of the twins tells Strange that he is making his mother sad, but Strange ignores him and contacts Emma telepathically and asks, " Emma, are you listening?"

In the Xavier memorial garden, Emma hears Strange and, knowing that he is with Wanda, asks him, " Ask her about Xavier. We need to find Xavier."

" Ms. Forst, who are you-? " Layla asks. While Naruto thought that Emma had gone crazy for the moment, but then a memory that Emma put into his head about her powers came to his mind, telling him that she was truly speaking to someone.

" Layla, shh. Doctor, ask her about the-" Emma said, as she went back to her talk with Strange.

In the tower, Wanda holds her children, as Strange asks her, " Wanda, where is Charles Xavier-?"

Before Wanda can answer, she convulses with pain, as there is a painful sound as if flesh was torn. Wanda's eyes glow scarlet red and she emanates energy as she falls to the ground, motionless, with an _arrow_ in her back, much to the horror of Strange. "Mommy?" asks one of the boys.

Back in the memorial garden, Emma sees all of this happening through Strange and is shocked herself. Layla notices something behind Emma and calls the woman's attention to it.

The girls and Cloak turn to see Magneto emerge from the foliage, charged up with magnetic energy, and asking the four, " Who are you? And why are you bothering my family?"

" Holy jeez!" said the freaking out Layla. Naruto seeing that the two girls were two scared to do anything. Charged up his fist with Chakra and charged at Magneto, ready to take him down. Unknown to him, Layla eyes were glowing green.

In the tower, Hawkeye steps out of the shadows with his bow and arrows, and also with a very angry look on his face. He pulls out another arrow out of his quiver. Wanda looks up from the floor, as her children try rolling her over, " Clint Barton. Why did you that?"

" WHY? You're asking me why?"Enraged, Clint screams at Wanda, while at the same time he is crying.

Meanwhile, Wanda uses her powers to destroy the arrow, one building block at a time. Wanda gathers her terrified children in her arms and asks Clint, " Are you mad at me?"

" Hawkeye, now is not the time to-"Strange try to tell Clint but Clint ignores him.

" Am I 'mad' at you? For killing me, you mean?" Clint rhetorically asks Wanda, " Mad doesn't seem to cover it. But I was hoping if I couldn't kill you for all the shit you've done- I thought at least maybe I'd snap you out of your crazy!" More tears fall from his eyes and he tells, " We were teammates, Wanda teammates. I truly loved you. I'd _kill_ for you."

Touched, Wanda tells Clint, " I love you too."

Angry, Clint asks again, " Then why did you kill me. Why did you do this? "

Wanda reminds Clint, " I brought you back."

Clint puts his arrow in his boy and closes his eyes, telling Wanda, " You don't even know what you have done-"

Angry, one of Wanda's twins screams at Hawkeye and tells him to shut up. With that said, Hawkeye is blown away into hundreds of building block pieces, just like Wanda's fake body earlier. As the candles are blown out, Wanda is left stuttering at what just happened. Strange turns to her, but the children clutch their mother, crying and telling Wanda not to be sad.

Wanda tells Strange, " I- I didn't mean that... He was so mad at me. I was- I needed to protect my children. The children have to be-"

Interrupting her babble, " Wanda, listen to me."Strange tries to tells Wanda, but the woman begins to cry and tells him that she cannot control any of it.

Outside, someone calls out for everyone to watch out for Pietro, but it is too late as he runs around and punches Spider-Man, Wolverine, Cage, Shadowcat, Ms. Marvel, Cyclops, Moon Knight, Matt Murdock, Mystique, Black Cat, Nightcrawler, Tony Stark, Spider-Woman, Toad and Iron Fist. Before he can hit Rogue, however, a powerful voice booms for this to end, and suddenly all the heroes find themselves paralyzed.

Magneto walks down from the sky, glowing with magnetic energy and obviously very angry. He wraps everyone up in metal to keep them contained, including Pietro, who is the only who he does not levitate into the air. Screaming out to his son, he asks him, " What have you done in the name, boy!"

Crying, Pietro tells his father, " You were going to let them kill her!"

Enraged beyond belief, Magneto tells Pietro, " You used her and you used me! I would never have allowed any of this!" Magneto then begins to throw chunks of metal at the incapacitated Pietro. Still screaming, Magneto tells his son, " You've destroyed everything and everyone… and you used my name to do it!"

" What right? What right?" Pietro screamed at Magneto, tearing falling down his legs. But this fell on death ears as Magneto then finishes him off at to the horror of the heroes Magneto kills Quicksilver with the remains of the Sentinel by crushing him!

Seeing all this from the tower, the horrified and insane Scarlet Witch screams and obliterates the tower with her powers. She calls out to her brother and then descends from the sky, glowing with scarlet energy. Suddenly, Magneto finds himself incapacitated by Wanda, causing him to lose his powers temporarily. The heroes are free from the metal casings and all fall to the ground, though the Black Cat of course lands on her feet.

Calming down, Magneto tells Wanda, " Wanda, you shall-" but Wanda choose to no longer listen to her father, as she simply erases his mouth. She then lands at the bloody and ravaged body of her dead brother, Pietro Maximoff, who lies in a pool of his own blood. Wanda sits at her brother's side and puts her hand over his face. He glows with red energy and then miraculously his body is perfectly normal. Pietro is alive. The two hug.

Nearby, Cyclops asks the newly arrived Emma, " Emma, what we should do?"

Emma tells him, " Her's mind a mess. One blink and she could erase the mall from existence and not even know that she is doing it."

Wolverine steps forward, offering to end this, but Emma stops him and tells him to do nothing until Dr. Strange says so. Wanda is too wound up. Emma then calls out to Strange telepathically.

Wanda finally speaks up and tells Magneto, who is still held by her in the sky, " He- he only wanted you to be happy... Look what you've done to us, daddy. Pietro was right- you- you RUINED us before we even had a chance. Why would you treat your own children this way? They were just babies. Why? Because you actually think you're better than everyone else. The ARROGANCE of you. You think because we're mutants we're better than the rest of them. That we deserve to rule. That's what you wanted and I gave it to you. But look... what it has become in the end." Nearby, Strange, Naruto, Ms. Marvel and Kitty look on, with Kitty deeply saddened to hear Wanda's speech.

Wanda shouts to her father, " Even when you get what you want, you're still a horrible man. They are not the next step. They are not gods. They are freaks! LOOKS AT US, DADDY! We're freaks! Mutants! You chose this over us and you ruined us!"

Wanda then calms down, though still crying, and calls out to her daddy one last time. Suddenly, Emma picks up Wanda's thoughts and immediately is scared.

"Daddy…" cries Wanda, "No more mutants."

There is a massive white light and no time for the heroes to react at all, as Emma, Cyclops, Wolverine and the still reality-warped Storm try to stop Wanda. Strange immediately begins to cant a spell. Magneto, with his mouth back, screams at Wanda.

Wanda closes her eyes as a wind picks up that billows her elegant dress around. The ground around her and Pietro begins to rip apart, as a white light appears beneath Wanda and envelopes herself and her brother. All the debris in the area is blown away as a few of the heroes closest to Wanda try to charge her. It is too late, though. The world burns away in a white light.

It is morning in the glorious city of New York on the island of Manhattan. Everything is peaceful and serene. Birds fly around Stark Tower, known as Avengers Tower to the group known as the Avengers, who secretly use the upper levels as the base of their heroic operations. Elsewhere, in Westchester, the Xavier Institute is just as peacefully and quiet for now. Everything seems perfectly normal. It is just another typical day in the world.

In the Hell's Kitchen area of New York City, the young girl known as Layla Miller sleeps in her bed with her mouth hanging open. Around her are pictures of her favorite super heroes, including Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and the members of the X.S.E. Suddenly, Layla is awoken by the voice of her mother yelling at her to wake up, for she will be late to school. Layla slowly opens her eyes and sits up in bed, looking around her. She is tired and confused. Layla then goes over to her window and opens it. She sticks her head out of her bedroom in the apartment complex and then looks out at the slum that is Hell's Kitchen. Everything seems… the way it should be?

At Avengers Tower, Peter Park is in bed in his boxers. He suddenly wakes up, and sluggishly sits up in bed. Next to the bed is his wife, Mary Jane, who sits with a cup of coffee and reads the morning newspaper.

As Peter rubs his head, Mary Jane asks him, " Are you okay, Mr. Parker?"

Peter simply replies, "Headache."

Mary Jane jokes, " Try not get hit on the head by big mechanical octopus arms so much."

" Yeah. " replies Peter, clearly disturbed. He then looks away from Mary Jane with sadness in his eyes. He then sulks out of the room, with Mary Jane not noticing anything amiss.

Some time later, Peter sits in the Avengers conference room in his shirt, robe, boxers and slippers, depressed and resting his head in the palm of his hand. Sitting with him are She-Hulk and Ms. Marvel, while Falcon, Luke Cage, Spider-Woman and Sentry stand around.

She-Hulk asks the group, " Okay, what the hell that! One minute we're in Genosha fighting- fighting everyone and everything… and the next thing I'm knows tucked in my bed."

Clearly confused, Falcon looks at She-Hulk and asks, " Uh, where were we. I'm a little confused, Jennifer. I was just here and then I-"

Cage cuts off Falcon and tells him, "Let's just wait for everyone to show up and we'll... Peter?" He notices the sulking Peter.

Peter turns to Luke and asks, " You remember?"

Cage replies, " Yeah. You okay? Mary Jane ?"

Peter looks away and tells Cage, " Mary Jane doesn't remember."

On the other end of the table, Sentry asks, " Remember what?"

" Anyone else feel like screaming?" Spider-Woman asks, as she is confused as to what everyone is talking about as well.

Tony Stark walks into the room, wearing his armor and holding his helmet in his hand. He greets everyone and asks who called this meeting.

Peter interrupts Iron Man and asks, " How-wait- How are we here? We were just there, and now we're here."

Confused, Tony asks, " Where?"

" Iron man, you don't remember either?" Cage asked Tony.

Tony asks Cage, " Remember what, Luke?" Frustrated, Peter screams in rage and smashes his fists on the table, cracking it.

Tony steps forward to stop him, but Cage stops Tony, " You'll buy a new." Luke reminded Tony. As Peter continues to vent his anger and smashes the table one last time. He begins to cry.

Ms. Marvel gets up and stutters, " But- but everything is back to normal now.… right? Isn't everything ok now?"

A ragged voice replies, " Not quite. Not..." All turn to see the weak and tired Dr. Strange enter, being helped walking towards the group by Naruto, who had one of Dr. Strange's arm over his shoulder. Doctor Strange clothing covered in dirt.

At Xavier's school, the serene external landscape also does well to cloak the confusion and horror that lies within the walls of the school, just like how it did for Avengers Tower. Lying in the grass of nearby the basketball court is headmistress Emma Frost, who sleeps peacefully. Suddenly, she begins to awaken and comes to. She lifts her head, covered in grass and with a nosebleed. Suddenly, she hears a horrible scream and quickly leaps to her feet. She races towards the doors of the school, as she hears a familiar voice call for help and more screams of horror. Emma swings open the doors to the school and what sight she sees before her makes her eyes open wide in fear. P The students of Xavier's are all running around confused with many screaming, many crying. All are very confused as to what is going on. As a boy cries on the staircase and another boy consoles a crying girl, a girl with green skin and blonde hair looks at everyone with sadness and confusion. At the base of the staircase is Laurie Collins, also known as Wallflower among her school squad known as the New Mutants. Wind Dancer sits helpless as her best friend Sophia; a.k.a Wind Dancer lies motionless in the arms of their teacher, Kitty Pryde, a.k.a. Shadowcat. Shadowcat quickly spots Emma and screams about the students.

Cyclops and Colossus quickly rush into the room, as Shadowcat begins to babble about the last words of Wanda Maximoff. No more mutants, repeats Shadowcat over and over. Emma comes to Kitty and asks her if she is okay. Kitty replies that she is fine, but asks about Sophia. Emma informs Kitty that Wind Dancer merely fainted. Wallflower, who is crying, asks Emma if Sophia will be alright. Emma tells the young girl that of course Sophia will be fine. She only fainted. Everyone and everything is fine. Emma's disillusion is swept away when Laurie tells Emma that Sophia lost her powers!

Nightcrawler enters the room and Cyclops asks him if he is ok. Nightcrawler is confused and asks how they are here when they were just over there? Confused, Colossus asks Nightcrawler where he was. No more mutants, repeats the crying Shadowcat. Cyclops informs the others that he still has his powers, but then suddenly remembers about Wolverine. Understanding, Nightcrawler continues the thought and realizes that if he lost his abilities like Wind Dancer, then the adamantium will kill him. Scott doesn't even have to complete an order to Kurt to find Wolverine before Nightcrawler tele ports away to find him.

Nightcrawler first tele ports to Logan's bedroom but finds the bed empty save a few empty beer cans. He then tele ports to the Danger Room, but no one is there either. Next, he then tele ports to the basketball court where he looks around and then finally spots Logan lying in the grass under the X-Jet. Worried, he tele ports to Logan's side and is about to lift him up. Logan suddenly darts up into a sitting position with his eyes open wide.

"I remember," states Wolverine, "My whole life…I remember all of it."

Back in the school, all the students turn to Emma and ask what is going on with them. What happened to their powers? Some students ask to call their parents. Others ask if they are being punished for being bad. As Shadowcat comforts the crying Tag, who has also lost his powers, Emma runs away towards the Cerebra chamber, with Cyclops and newly arrived Beast behind her.

Emma frantically reaches the chamber and Cerebra asks for voice identification. Emma states her name and then strides towards Cerebra, where she puts on the helmet. Emma then closes her eyes and concentrates, praying against what she thinks she will find. " Please no. Please no..." Emma kept chanting this two words hoping that her darkest fear wouldn't come to life. Tears escape Emma's eyes and she realizes the horrible realization of what has happened.

Emma then pulls up a fiery red image of the globe. Confused, Cyclops had to ask Emma the most fearful question at the moment. " Emma, is that- is that-?"

" Scott, Cerebra was created to locate mutant activity all over the world."

Annoyed, Cyclops reminds Emma that, " I've been in the mansion since I was fourteen. I know what Cereb- "

Emma interrupts him again and tells him, " I'm telling you- it's on full power! This- this- right now, this is _all_ the mutants... on the planet!"

Cyclops and Beast are left in awe as an image of Australia appears before them, with only five dots on the landscape. " There were..." Scott begins to talk.

Beast speaks up, saying, " Tens of thousands."

"A million, maybe," continues Cyclops.

"Not anymore," replies the crying Emma.

" Are they dead?" Cyclops questions.

" No, " replies Emma. " Not as far as I can tell. They are just not… mutants anymore. "There is a moment of complete silence between the three, and then Emma mutters, " I - I tried to stop her- I tried-"

" Where's Wanda Maximoff?" Scott just had to know.

Emma replies, " I don't see her. I don't- I don't see anyone." Frantic, Beast screams at Emma to find Xavier. Emma continues to cry and hangs her head in shame.

"He's not…" is all Emma is able to muster before she falls to silence.

Back in the halls, Nightcrawler consoles Tag, who asks if he has done something wrong as he cries. Nightcrawler tells the boy that of course he has done nothing wrong. Tag asks if his powers will come back. What happened to Sophia? Confused as well, Nightcrawler desperately turns to Shadowcat for answers, but she simply tells Nightcrawler to hold on as Tag finally asks Kurt if he is still a mutant.

Shadowcat walks over to her friend Dani Moonstar, who sits alone in the dark with her head hung low into her arms. Shadowcat bends down next to Dani and asks her normally courageous and vibrant friend if she remembers what happened yesterday. Dani does not respond, so Kitty begins to call her name. Dani finally looks up, with distress and sadness marked all over her face. When, asks Dani. With the House of M, replies Kitty. House of M, questions Dani. Kitty realizes that Dani doesn't remember anything that has happened. Why doesn't she remember?

Emma, Cyclops, and Beast return just in time for the frustrated Colossus to ask once more what they are all talking about. Remember what? A boy asks Emma what they should do, while another once again asks to call his mother. Shadowcat turns to Emma with distress as well, as she realizes that more than half the school's students no longer have powers. Emma telepathically speaks to Kitty and tells her that it is worse than that.

Colossus again asks what they are to remember, while a student asks if this is a test. The student who asked what they should do asks if the school is closing down. Not knowing what to do, Emma telepathically tells everyone to stop talking and silences them all with her powers. Emma supports herself against a wall and apologizes. She just needs to figure out what exactly is going on here. She just needs to think. Did Wanda just delete the mutant gene from everyone she could reach or… or did she merely just repress the mutation?

Sinking to desperation, Emma whispers to herself that Xavier would know. Xavier would know what all of this is. Suddenly, a voice states that he now knows that it isn't just him. All turn to a doorway to see Bobby Drank, a.k.a Iceman, standing in his shorts, his flesh dripping wet with water as opposed to his normal recent transformation to permanent ice. Bobby jokes that he thought it was way too hot in here. So what… is that it for Iceman? Shocked, Cyclops is saddened to see that his old friend Iceman has been de-powered as well.

It is not long before the news of the mutant population being de-powered hits the news fast. Live from one station, a reporter states that information is pouring in from all over the globe. They will try to get it out to the public as fast as possible. Suddenly, the reporter receives word that the White House is about to make a statement. They are going there now.

The video feed then switches to the White House, where the press secretary speaks about the mutant epidemic. He bids good morning to all and confirms that this morning hundreds, if not thousands of mutants, as they are called in the popular vernacular, seem to have spontaneously lost that gene and the powers that come as a result.

In Avengers Tower, the Avengers, who are now joined by Wonder Man and Captain America, watch many different reports. They learn that the White House has no clue how this has happened or how widespread it is. The press secretary then goes on and states that their best scientific aides are looking over information, as well as FEMA, SHIELD, Reed Richards, and the Center for Disease Control, as well as the newly formed office for National Emergency. They will try to get information out to the public as soon as possible.

The press secretary then adds that the rumors of this dilemma being a government attack on mutants are lies and absurd. There is no anti-mutant agenda in the government or this administration. He stresses once more that there was no involvement by the US government in enacting whatever epidemic is striking mutants. A reporter asks if a mutant virus has been ruled out. The press secretary answers that nothing has been ruled out yet. Another reporter asks if there are any ideas on who is responsible, but learns that no one has stepped up to take claim yet. Another reporter asks if the UN ruled out another country with any kind of anti-mutant agenda, but the secretary replies that all the information he has right now has been given out. Yet another reporter speaks up, this time asking about the X-Men.

"Oh my god…" says Ms. Marvel as remembers about her other comrades, "…the X-Men…"

Captain America then notices the face of William Stryker, an Evangelist, on one of the monitors and asks Tony to bring up the volume. Stryker begins to speak that this incident has been foretold in scriptures for years now and the cleansing has finally begun. The abomination that is mutant kind is now seen as what it always was…a disease of their own decadence and indulgence. God's will has been done and now it is up to man to finish the work.

" Never mind," replies Captain America, who asks Tony to, " Turn that idiot off."

Iron Man turns his teammates and tells them, " I do not know what to say. I have no recollection of the House of M- of this happening."

" Neither do I, " replies Captain America.

Iron Man states that they believe their teammates who do remember, but they must remember that the rest of them just woke up and found themselves here dealing with all of this.

Captain America turns to look at Naruto. " Who are you?" that was the question on half the Avengers mind since they first saw him.

" I'm Naruto... and during the House of M, I was some what your body guard." Naruto told him, understanding that Captain America wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he was just confused with all the recent events. It seemed that sentences shocked Captain America.

" Why were you my body guard?"

" Two reasons why: first you offered me a home after finding me a sleep on the streets, and second most of the teenagers of that period of time were rude little punks." said Naruto, remembering all the mutants trying to pick a fight with Steve every time he was walking down the street.

" It would seem only those who were there at the event- those protected by Emma Frost's psychic defense and my spell casting- remember the events that transpired." Dr. Strange said, cutting off the talk Steve and Naruto were having.

"Ain't we lucky." states Cage.

Spider-Man, who is finally dressed in costume, throws his head back and says, " I think- I seriously think I'm going to be sick."

Captain America turns to Strange and asks, "Doctor Strange, can you locate Wanda Maximoff?"

Ms. Marvel recalls what Strange was saying earlier about tracking Wanda with her magic.

Strange's eyes go wide open, " A map. Yes. I tried this a few times before I came over here. I can't- I can't find any sign of her."

Seeing the distress in the doctor's face, Tony asks Strange, "Are you all right, Doctor?"

Bitter, Strange tells Tony, " My duties as the master of the mystic arts are simple. Protect this world from an attack like this. I failed… completely."

Speaking up, Spider-Man asks Dr. Strange, " Doctor, could you- um- could you use some magic whammy on me so I just totally forget what happened?"

" That's not how the magic works." replies Strange.

"Yeah, well," replies Spider-Man, clearly disturbed, " I'm giving you full permission to go in there and scoop it right out."

Strange apologizes to Spider-Man, " I can't- I'm sorry."

Enraged, Spider-Man leaps on the table and screams at the top of his lungs, " I SAID TAKE IT OUT!"

Captain America and Naruto stops Spider-Man by holding down his shoulders.

" Calm down dude... what ever reason you want to lose your memories, theirs no point on trying to attack another person!' Naruto told the web crawler. Spider-Man gets off the table and apologizes.

Cage speaks up and asks, " So what? We go to the press with this, right? Tell them what really happened?"

Iron Man asks Cage, " And tell them what? To round up the rest of mutant kind before it happens again?" He sarcastically states.

Jarvis enters the room and looks at one of the monitors. He calls Iron Man's attention, but Tony already sees it on his armor readings. Captain America asks what is going on.

Iron Man announces, " There's someone at the mansion."

Soon, at the desolate ruins of Avengers Mansion, destroyed during Wanda's initial rampage, the Avengers with Naruto, who after talking them into letting him join on there little journey, were walking through the remains of the destroy mansion.

Captain America asks, " Where?"

" This way?" Iron Man to a wall still standing.

" What is this?" asks the confused She-Hulk. The heroes then all gaze upon the costume of their deceased teammate Hawkeye, pinned up on the walls by arrows, with his quiver and bow on the ground beside it. As the Avengers look around at the wreckage, Captain America spots a newspaper clipping pinned by an arrow on a wall, about the death of Hawkeye.

"What does this mean?" asks Ms. Marvel as Captain America smiles. Naruto saw the smile and knew that Captain America knew something that no one else was thinking at the moment.

Some time later, at the wreckage of the nation formerly known as Genosha, a lone man walks through. Magnus walks in his tattered dirty garbs through the dust, without shoes. He steps on a fork and weakly lifts his arm towards it. The fork does not move. He tries harder to lift it wit his magnetic powers, but again it does not move. He then collapses to his knees. Suddenly, a voice behind him demands to know the location of Wanda Maximoff.

To the side of Magnus are Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Colossus, Beast and Shadowcat. Magnus does not respond to Cyclops, so the leader of the X-Men shoots the ground before Magnus with his optic blast and once more asks where Wanda is. Magnus again does not respond. Wolverine knocks the man to the ground and pops out his claws. Magnus finally responds, stating that he does not know where Wanda is. Wolverine taunts Magneto over losing his abilities to manipulate metal. He then pops his claws in and out and states that he didn't lose his powers.

Magnus tells Wolverine to stop. Beast asks about Xavier's location, but Magnus does not know. Cyclops asks about Pietro's location, but again, Magnus does not know. Where is Wanda, asks Colossus. I don't know replies the frustrated Magnus. Emma confirms with her telepathy that Magnus is not lying. Wolverine then states that they have run out of reasons to keep Magnus on this planet.

Shadowcat then steps forward and she reminds her teammates that Magnus didn't do any of this. Wolverine grins sadistically, agreeing. The way he sees it, Magnus deserves every last second of this crap "sapien" life. He then lets Magnus go and tells him that when they find his kids… and they _will find them_… The X-Men will be sure to say hi for him.

The X-Men then leave Genosha in their jet, leaving Magnus behind to lie pathetically in the dirt.

Back at one news station, before the reporter signs out, he tells his audience that they now turn to renowned scientist and adventurer Dr. Henry Pym, who joins them from their London offices. Hank Pym states that it is shocking to say these words out loud… but they may be seeing the extinction of a species. As of right now they have no clue how it happened. He doesn't think any person of science will rest until they figure out how it happened and what was responsible. Not only has the mutant population been devastated, and his heart does break for his mutant brothers and sisters, but people should think as well about the effect on their ecosystem.

As Hank Pym continues to speak, elsewhere in a remote eastern European village, a beautiful young woman with green eyes walks through a market wearing a red cloak and smiles at the villagers as she shops. A man greets her and she greets him back as she continues her way happily enjoying her life. Wanda Maximoff may have finally found peace and happiness.

Hank Pym continues his concerns about the ecosystem, explaining that the way their world reacts to their existence has now changed. Their planet may not be ready to handle the sudden changes that have been put upon us and it. People need to think about this. How many people are they talking about; tens of thousands of mutants or hundreds of thousands? Of all those people how many could actually control energy, or entire energy fields, or how many produced energy sources? How many mutants wielded any number of elements that affect their atmosphere or the magnetic fields that hold their planet's weather systems in place? These questions are just off the top of his head.

All that energy, the energy of thousands of mutants, well… it can't just have disappeared. What Pym is asking is… where did it all go? It is Sir Isaac Newton's third law of physics, which everyone knows: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

"So I'm asking," says Pym, "What will _be_ the reaction?"

_*** In eight different locations ***_

In the Afghanistan desert, a sand was flying every where all going to the same direction. All swirling around a light turquoise eyes, Kanji on the top of the person head and red haired boy.

In a forest, there was a figure jumping through the trees. This person had long blond haired tied in a pony tail, also blue eyes girl, and tied around the girl head was headband wrap around her hair head.

Near the Red sea, the water was being move, if people looked they would see a sandy blond haired male walking on the water. On this person back was a large staff, with two hooks on each end, one larger than the other, along with a flower on the larger end. The eyes are what would catch people attention. They were purple not a color anyone would see.

Near a volcano a red haired male was standing up. A black stipe was going across his face.

In a clear field a male was standing up. The any thing that would catch people attention is that this person was heavily armored, wearing a so-called steam amour with a furnace on the back that emits steam.

Near a lake, a browned hair male was walking blowing bubbles as he walked around.

In a forest, a girl was walking through the trees. This girl had light green hair and dark pinked eyes.

In a cave, there was a lone figure walking through the cave. Judging by the shape of the figure it was male. This male had dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as white hair and beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says "iron" and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bulls horn wearing oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored headband. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back. As he was walking through the cave he was rapping.

Meanwhile, in space, as a large shadow falls over one side of the Earth, a massive burst of energy appears just over the horizon…

_**End of chapter**_

_**yes the introduction of the eight were not good **_

_**four through seven don't really have enough information to go on just by there looks**_

_**yes Gaara could of have been done better **_

_**This chapter was to be done with waking up arc**_

_**so thats why Naruto really wasn't in it**_

_**but from this point he will be more active**_

_**now here's a big question**_

_**Should Killer Bee still have his tail beast?**_

_**Yes **_

_**No**_

_**besides Naruto and maybe Killer Bee **_

_**the other seven will still have some what control over the elements like they did in the magna**_

_**but like Gaara they won't have the same control they did as when they had there tail beast**_

_**example**_

_**Gaara control over sand **_

_**Yugito control over fire**_

_**kind of like what they showed in magna**_

_**So review and tell me and vote for the girls **_

_**For the Naruto Marvel cross over **_

_**Hunting of Nine**_

_**Some people have also given me some great ideas Yugito and The seven tail beast host are going to be some what players seducing and  
ravishing different woman better than their respective love interests. For Yugito It'd make an interesting dynamic for her to be the female and much more charming Wolverine character (I swear that guy gets laid more than any other character)**_

_**The rokubi jinchuriki looks very delicate and lacks a distinct ninja headband. The scroll in his ha kama may indicate him as a summoner or  
seal master, or simply a samurai with a sealed sword. He looks like a pretty boy, so have him a playboy. His bijuu is a slug, so you can make him lazy, but as an inverse behavior, be extremely clean and cares much about elegance.**_

_**The three tail and five tail beast are going to be villains since the history of the three was that he was a evil man and the five tail kind of looks like a evil man **_

_**now some one asked about Naruto and where he going to be at and the answer is**_

_**that like Wolverine, Naruto going to be with more then one team the next few chapters Naruto going to be with the Avengers and young Avengers then after that with the X-men, civil war and events like that **_

_**so yes he won't just stay in one place**_

_**the harem can have five to six other girls thats excluding Kate ( Hawkeye )**_

_**some of the girls that people have put out are **_

_**and here are the standings for there votes**_

_**Surge - 4 votes**_

_**X-23- 13 votes**_

_**Illyana- 3 votes**_

_**Cessily Kincaid- 7 votes**_

_**Blink- 1 vote**_

_**Rachel Grey- 8 votes**_

_**Layla- 7 votes**_

_**Stepford Cuckoos- 2 votes**_

_**Scorpion (female shield/AIM agent)- 3 votes**_

_**Nico- 2 vote**_

_**Yugito- 10 votes**_

_**Fu- 5 votes**_

_**Thor Girl - 1 votes**_

_**Ms. Marvel- 6 votes**_

_**Rogue- 14 votes**_

_**Mystique- 6 votes**_

_**She-Hulk- 6 votes**_

_**Spider - Woman - 4 votes**_

_**Wasp- 2 votes**_

_**Pixie- 4 votes**_

_**Boom-Boom - 3 votes**_

_**There are girls I didn't put on list so if there a girl you want send the girl name to me**_

_**The Girls that would be off Limits are ShadowCat, Emma Frost, Susan people that are taken and haven't broken up with there boyfriend **_

_**if layla does win she will still go to the future just like the comics, so think of a replacement after that**_

_**if wasp does win she will live after serect invasion **_

_**But something else came to my attention people if you vote for Rogue then you can't vote for Mystique and vice verse **_

_**the reason why is because if Rogue was in the group there is no way she would let her mom be a part of a relationship with her there is somthing that was not mentioned about Rogue and Mystique. Rogue was an adoptive daughter to Mystique but Rogue still has reasons for hating her since the whole thing with Gambit.**_

_**Thanks for cdog21 to pointing that out **_

_**I forget about that at the moment **_

_**so any own who has voted for these two need to come back and tell me which one they want remember you only get one of them**_

_**Gambit left the mansion after one of the stroy line created after House of M**_

_**People like the idea of Gaara and Dust **_

_**In a way Gaara might be the best to understand Dust after Jay Death, plus its not like Gaara would push her into anything she didn't want to do**_

_**Yugito some people have given me some ideas**_

_**One to make her like girls **_

_**since she seems to be kind of androgynous**_

_**so you can vote for that **_

_**her the pairing if you make her like girls **_

_**X-23 ( Weapon Sympathy )- 2 votes**_

_**Wolfsbane ( Cat X Dog Rivalry )- 3 votes**_

_**Magma- 3 votes**_

_**If you want her to like guys then her age is 18 and her the people to vote for**_

_**Speedball from New Warriors - 1 vote**_

_**Darkhawk- 1 vote**_

_**Cannonball- 1 vote**_

_**Speed- 1 vote **_

_**Patriot ( Reason for the last two, is to replace the tension, since Speed And Patriot both like Kate so the tension would be on Yugito not Kate )- 1 vote**_

_**Logan- 3 votes**_

_**and you can vote to make her a playgirl, in case people are wondering she not going to be sleeping around just seducing both genders **_

_**so **_

_**yes **_

_**no- 2 votes**_

_**Now With Killer Bee **_

_**One idea is to have him paired up with Dazzler why Disco vs Rap**_

_**Monet because he would get on her nerves and won't be intimidated by her, She-hulk same reason as Monet**_

_**Or Make him a comic relief character(A comic relief that annoys and fights with everyone. Also flirts with all beautiful women regardless of power or marital status. Sometimes gets laid. sometimes gets smacked. hard.) Like make him be some what of Dead pool**_

_**you can vote on what to do with Killer Bee**_

_**She- Hulk- 5 votes**_

_**Monet- 1 vote**_

_**Dazzler- 6 votes**_

_**should wallflower live?**_

_**yes- 1 vote**_

_**no -**_

_**you vote and tell me**_

_**I also need a code name for these Characters **_

_**here are some code names**_

_**For Naruto **_

_**Vagabond,**_

_**Red Shadow- 1 vote **_

_**Blond Devil**_

_**For Gaara**_

_**Sabaku (Japanese for sand)- 1 vote **_

_**Kazekage (technically a code name)- 1 vote **_

_**Yugito**_

_**Nekogami- 3 votes **_

_**Ghost, **_

_**Cat, **_

_**Spark, **_

_**sprite,**_

_**Neko-chan (something cutesy to dissociate her from being a weapon)- 1 vote**_

_**Kira bii - **_

_**Killer Bee (obvious)- 1 vote **_

_**Titan,**_

_**So vote on the code names you like**_

_**Also people Naruto going to meet some one from X-men and it's not Wolverine **_

_**So if you guess it right**_

_**your votes double just once**_

_**And some people have been asking how will Naruto be in a relation ship with Rachel since she goes to space **_

_**answer is she comes back with Charles instead of staying in space**_

_**Spider woman in the polls is Jessica Drew not the skrull Spider Woman same for Thor girl**_

_**another question is age gaps**_

_**answer is Naruto 18 years old **_

_**Surge, Cessily, X-23, Layla and all the other teenage girls are around 17 years old, Cessily was introduce at the age 16 Surge at the age 17 not really that much younger to Naruto age**_

_**But then again Naruto thousands of year old, he didn't age when he was sent to Limbo, so he techinally older then all Marvel girls **_

_**the other older woman Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman, Wasp, Rogue and all the others I have to believe that there around 22 to 25 years old **_

_**Marvel has a endless time loop hard to tell**_

_**so review and try to find out who**_

_**judging by the votes **_

_**Rogue and X-23 are going to be in the harem**_

_**if they reach 20 votes in a day or two there they straight in**_

_**so tell me now and I'm going to take a break from Maelstrom Evolution X ( MSEX )**_

_**to write on this stroy**_


	4. Secret Identities I

_**Time for the Naruto Marvel crossover**_

_**The Hunting of Nine or THON for short**_

_**alot of people hate the idea of Yugito being a playgirl, where in reality I guess what I meant to say was make her a shameless flirt a bi girl **_

_**no surprise there**_

_**But judging by the votes Rogue and X-23 are going to be in the harem **_

_**no surprise right? **_

_**so let's get this story on the way **_

_**Chapter 4: New kids on the block.**_

_*** Unknown Location ***_

In a desert a lone male was walking though the desert. As he was walking through the desert the sand seem to follow around his body never touching him but always guarding him. But in the distance he has yet to see the small camp. But that didn't mean that the people at the camp didn't see him. One of the guards shouted telling the rest of the man to get ready to shoot down this figure before he got anything closer. After a few minutes all the guards all were ready to shoot him down. Waiting just a bit longer for him to get closer before they shoot. After a minute or two he was close enough for there bullets to reach him. They all took aim and fired. After five minutes of consented fire, they stop firing mainly for there guns had run out of ammo. One guard look to see the damage they had done. Once he look he saw that the figure was no longer there, no body no blood nothing as if there was no one there to begin with. Believing that they should be on guard he shouted towards the rest of the man here. To prepare them. Just as he was about to shout, the sand suddenly seem to come alive, as it rose from the ground in casing every one into sand prisons, and just as fast as they took a breath the sand crushed there bodies. Causing it to rain blood. In the middle of the camp, the sand was raising once again, but this time not to trap a person. No a person emerged from the sand, and he looked to see what he had done.

_*** A few weeks later ***_

At this very moment Naruto was waking up, from a very good slumber. In the past few weeks Tony Stark had been kind enough to allow him stay in the Avenges town and give him his own room. Besides the room, they have been testing him. They physically tested him to see how fit he was. Which he was fit for a person his age. Without chakra Naruto was at the fit level someone at his age should be. With chakra he had super human strength. They also took some blood from him. They wanted to see if there was any way for them to locate anyone related to him. But when the results came back there was no one he was related to and they also discovered that his blood sample didn't match any species they have encounter. For now they said they were going to run more test on his blood in till they could find out exactly what he was. They weren't only one's trying to find out where and what he is. Doctor Strange was helping to. So far he hasn't found out anything. But he has put information into his head. One example would be how to drive any auto-Mobil . But thats one example. For now Strange has yet to find out anything about him.

Right now Naruto had just get finished dressing. And now heading to the break fest room, which was also the dinning room. On the way he met up with Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers, and for some weird reason every time he has seen her she was in her super hero uniform. Not that he was complaining.

" Good morning Naruto." Carol greet him. Naruto return the greeting. Naruto waited for her to start moving, but she just stood there. " What... I'm not moving, or are you forgetting what happen last week." Carol said, as she crossed her arms under her breast. It took Naruto a minute to remember what she was talking about, but once he remember, his face gain a blush.

_*** Last week ***_

_Last week, Carol, was watching some Television, looking for anything good on the news. Maybe a crime to stop or a hell maybe some news about The House of M event. But no... all that their was on the news was, weather reports, gossip, and her favorite crimes that were stop early in the week, nothing special to hear about. So being a normal person, she decided to change the channel to look for something better to watch. But she could not find the remote. So she walked around the room, looking around for the stupid piece of technology that always seems to get lost at the very moment some one needs it._

_It did not take her long to find the remote. It was resting on the coffee table, the last place she would look for it. She bended over the coffee table to pick up the remote, not finding any reason to be concern if her uniform would ride up, since she was alone in the room. The very moment she was about to pick up the remote the door had to open._

_" Damn! This tower has such a great vie..." Carol turned around to see that the blond haired stranger, known as Naruto, was standing at the door way, with his mouth gawking at the sight in front of him. Carol bend over the coffee table, her butt in his direction, and Naruto could really see that she had a firm butt, since, the uniform was skin tight. " Like I said 'this tower has such a great view'." Naruto said once again, as he gave Carol a small whist, which was a bad thing to do in this situation. Carol quickly stood up, her hands flaring up, and her eyes glaring holes right through Naruto. " Oh crap..." Naruto muttered, before running away, as Carol took off chasing him. _

_They ended up on the five o' clock news that day. The head line was " Ms. Marvel chasing unknown blond male..."_

_*** End of flash back ***_

" Come on! Can we just forget that ever happen?" Naruto cried to Carol.

" No... so started walking and I will be right behind you." Carol voice demanded him to obey or there will be loads of pain.

" Come on, you chase me around the town screaming perv for two hours..." Naruto whined, as he still felt the sting of her blasts on his body.

" Well maybe next time, you will keep your mouth shut!" Carol told him, giving him a glare.

" Maybe next time you shouldn't bend over in such a tight uniform." Naruto muttered to himself.

" What did you say!" Carol voice was lace with nothing but rage at this point.

" I said, "why don't we walk side by side?" Naruto asked, fearing for his life at this very moment, and hoping that this would slowly be forgotten.

" Fine... But if I see you you trying to get a peek again I will punch you." said Carol, and Naruto agree that he wouldn't do that, for he knew that her punches could break bones. So both headed to the dinning room.

_*** After breakfast ***_

Naruto was at the moment jumping on rooftops. After breakfast Naruto felt the need for some fresh air. And Tony and Steve had said it was okay to go and explore the town. A few days ago Tony had given him to green light to be allowed to leave the Avenger Tower, but only if he carried the cell phone that they had given him. Tony told him that all of the Avenger numbers were put in it and that there was a tracer built in it. In case he gets lost or he should meet some one that required there help. It took Tony about half an hour to show him how to properly use the cell phone. Tony also told him what his number was, just in case he should loss his cell phone in his room, or need to give it to someone. Right now he was near a boat dock. Weird place to be but Naruto was trying to remember every thing he could about this new land.

At the moment he landed on the ground, and decided to walk around. After a few minutes of walking around and seeing all of these buildings filled with crates, the shipping boats and other items. Naruto was about to leave, when he started to hear a voice. Quickly searching he came across a girl sitting alone at a boat dock. He could see that she was talking on a cell phone.

" She was my only friend." he heard the girl say to the phone.

" No!" she shouted to the phone.

" I tried!"

" They'll find me there. They found me once before."

" But-" After a minute she stop talking on the phone, before she threw her phone to the water. And then she sat back down. Naruto seeing this decided to try and talk to her. He walk over to her.

" Hey, can I sit there." Naruto called out to her. In a instance she was on her feet. And in a battle stance. Naruto was surprise at seeing her do this. He didn't think most girls in this time knew how to fight, besides the super hero girls. Beside that he had to admit that this girl was hot, long raven black hair, green feral eyes, a nice figure and by her body she works out. " Whoa I'm not hear to fight." Naruto called out to her, as he put his hands up.

" Who are you?" She ask, her eyes continued to watch his every move.

" Name's Naruto... I'm just here to talk." Naruto answered, as he walked towards her, after a minute of walking he stood in front of her. It seem like the girl had sense he wasn't going to hurt her, as she sat back down with Naruto following her lead. But her eyes kept staring at him, watching his every move. " So ehm what was that call about?" Naruto asked her.

" Someone called me to try and give me a reason to live with them again." She said, trying not to give him no that much information.

" Who are 'them'?"

" Just people who might understand me." she said, knowing that giving any one to much information was alway a bad thing.

" And you didn't take that offer?" Naruto asked.

" I didn't take it to, for I'm trying and protect them." she answered back.

" Protect them from what?"

" Something very dangerous."

" Do they know something is trying to hurt you?"

" Yes... but they continue to say that going with them would be the best choice, saying that they can protect me from them." She answered as her head went down. Naruto nodded his head, understanding that this was a big problem to her.

" Em... maybe you should go with them." Naruto said, knowing that she didn't give him all the information. She turned her head to him, giving him a look that said why do you say that. " If there's people willing to help you, then you should take there offer and try and get as much help as you can... By the sounds of it, these people truly care for you." Naruto said, as he gave her a small smile.

" But... what if some one gets hurt because of me?" she asked.

" I think that they know that's a possibility but they don't care. They just want to help you no matter what." She just nodded her head.

" But they still don't know what kind of people their facing against." She quietly said.

" Is this a small group of people?... A big organization?" Naruto just wanted to know what the hell this one girl was going through.

" Big... And their not afraid to hurt anyone that stands in their way." She told him, and some how the image of Akatsuki flash through his mind.

" I know what your going through." Naruto told her. She turned her head at him.

" No you don't!" She shouted at him, not believing that any one could understand what she was going through.

" I do... the group your facing, I'm guessing will do nothing till they capture you right?" She nodded her head. " Then it's better if you go with the people that want to protect you."

" Why! Their just going to get hurt because of me!"

" They know that, but... they still want to help you..." Naruto took a deep breath. " They already know that your in danger, and they know that the people chasing you will not stop at nothing to get you, but they know that you need help... not just to help you out in a fight but to help you out in life."

" I guess. " The girl said, as her eyes went down to the floor.

Naruto brought out his cell phone to check the time. Naruto eyes widen, seeing that it was almost noon. " Look at the time I have to go... but before I go here's something to remember me by." Naruto said, as he untitled the neck-less around his neck. Yes it was Tsunade neck. Naruto was happy, even though he did break it when Pein attack his village, the rock kage was able to repair it only after Naruto begged him. Naruto tied it around her neck. " One of these day's I'm going to asked for that back, so in-till then try and keep it safe... I know it kind of ugly but it means allot to me." Naruto said as he finished tieing it around her neck. Naruto dug into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. " Here's my number if you need to talk again." Naruto said, as he put the piece of paper in the pocket of her jacket. After doing that Naruto began to walk away.

" Hey!" he heard her shouted to him. Naruto turned around. " My name is Laura. Laura Kinney." Laura yelled to him. Naruto just smiled before he waved at her and left.

_*** Avenger Tower ***_

" What the hell do these kids thinking there doing?" Steve Roger's yelled at seeing the newspaper. While at the same time Naruto arrived and walked into the living room. All three turned to his direction to see who had walked in. After seeing who it was, they went back to what Cap had to say. Naruto realize one thing living on the top floor of the Avenger Tower meant that the newspaper took quite away to get up here. That meant they wouldn't know about anything in the news in-till noon.

" What's going on right now?" Naruto hoping to get some answers, but seem like no one heard his question yet.

" Making the Shocker look like a idiot." Naruto turned to see Spider- Man sitting on the sofa in the living room, in his uniform minus the face mask. Sitting next to him was Luke Cage. " Which - granted - isn't tough, but it is always entertaining."

" Oh hey Naruto welcome back... " Luke Cage said, knowing that Naruto just step in and not knowing anything that was going on." We will tell you what has gotten the Cap in such a bad mood a little bit later... Now then, The Shockers one of yours, isn't he?" Luke Cage asked Spider-Man.

" Used to be. But I'm an Avenger now, Luke. I've got Ultron and Galactus and Kang the Conqueror to worry about, so-"

" You don't have to worry about Kang. The kids killed him." Luke said, remembering what Jessica had told him about the kids.

" They did not." Spider- Man said in disbelief.

" Ask Cap." Luke said, pointing at Captain America, standing behind him.

" The Young Avenger killed Kang the Conqueror?" Spider- Man asked Cap.

" It's a long story." Captain America said taking his eyes off the newspaper.

" Is it a good one?"

" It involves time travel."

" Nuff said." said Spider-Man, knowing anything that has time travel is not wroth the time to listen to. There just to much to remember with time travel.

" And it's just one of the reasons I told the kids that if they ever put their uniforms on again, I'd shut them down." Captain America said, as he put the paper down, to only to bring up a enlarge picture of the newspaper. Naruto looked over the enlarged picture to see what the Young Avenger look like. The picture had a man in a orange and brown body suit hanging up side down. But he was being hang up side down by a girl, a very large blond hair girl dressed in black and red. Standing next to the girl was a guy. A green skin, buff, blonde hair guy. In front of him was another girl. Long raven black hair, not only that she was dressed in all purple with purple sunglasses, purple jeans, purple top, and holding a sword to the throat of the man hanging upside down. Naruto had to admit she did look pretty hot. Behind the man that was hanging upside down was a African male. Dress in white and purple. The last person of the group was floating in mid air. Next to on of his hands was a blue sphere. With money floating in it. He had a red cloak around his body and his top and pants were black. All in all a strange group of people in Naruto mind.

" I like what their wearing... maybe I should find them and go ask where they brought it from." Naruto said, after he stop staring at the news paper. But by simply saying this, Cap, was giving him the death glare.

" I guess that explains their _new_ uniforms." said Spider- Man, dragging out the word new for Captain to really listen to.

" Is Patriot's new? The mask is new?" Luke said, as he stared at the enlarged picture of the Young Avenger.

" You know his name?" Spider-Man asked.

" You think there are so many black super heroes running around that I can't remember their names?" said Luke, as he was one of the few black super heroes around the world.

" Wells there about to be one less." said Captain America drawing every one attention to him.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Luke said, as he was starting to glare at Captain America.

" The kid is Sixteen." Captain America said, knowing that Luke didn't want Patriot to stop being a hero.

" So? I was a kid when I started, and I turned out okay." Spider- Man said, hoping that this would at least make Captain America re-think putting a end to the Younger Avenger's. " Arguably. Right?..." Spider-man mumble to himself, seeing Cap hasn't yet say anything to him about when he started.

" Come on Cap... theirs better things to do instead of telling a group of kids to stop playing dress up." Naruto told Cap, as he put his hand on Captain America shoulder hoping this would at least make him really re-think what he was about to do.

" Give me some suggestion of what to do with these kids then." Cap, told him, as he push Naruto hand off his shoulder.

" Uhmmm..." Naruto was currently drawing a blank at the moment.

" What if we trained them?" Luke asked Captain America, also trying to help change his mind.

" Good idea Luke... I was twelve when I started to fight... and I was trained by some one with the experican to guild me." Naruto said, hoping that this new inforamtion would help out the young kids.

" They're minors." said Captain America, as he turned around and dug into his pocket. It seemed like he wasn't going to change his mind on this.

" So what if they are minors... I know of some people that were younger then _them_ that fought against big bad people." Naruto said, not really seeing a problem at the moment.

" And besides that, we obviously can't stop them." said Luke, knowing that teenagers don't listen to there elders.

" Maybe not. But their parents can." Luke, Spider-man and Naruto all gained disbelief looks on there faces.

" Cap, c'mon... you're not actually calling their parents, are you?" asked Spider- Man.

" First I'm calling backup." Captain America said, as he finished dialing a number. " If the kids killed Kang the Conqueror, can you imagine what their parents must be like?" Captain America said, as some one answered his phone call. While Cap was busy with his phones calls. Naruto had to ask.

" Who are the Young Avenger?... What's the deal with them any way?" asked Naruto looking at Luke and Spider-Man.

" I don't know anything about them." said Spider-man, as this was one of the first time he heard of them. " Ask Luke." he said pointing to Luke sitting next to him. Naruto turned to Luke.

" From what Jessica told me about the Young Avengers is that at the beginning there was four members created from Vision's contingency plan for reforming the Avengers in an emergency. Like last time Cap heard about them and went to put a stop to them. They found the Young Avengers only after one of four members went straight to Cap. Turns out that kid was Kang the Conqueror. He met his future self, not likening what he was going to become he tried to get the Avengers but they were no more at the time. So he came back to the past to try to put a stop to his future self. After some events they killed Kang but messed up the time-line. Kid Kang seeing this decided to go back to his time to make sure that the time lone would go back to normal. While he wipe his memories clean and forgetting meeting the other Young Avengers." Luke said giving his the small history of the Young Avengers.

" But there's five members." Naruto said looking at the picture if the Young Avengers.

" Those two most be the ones who forcefully joined the team... Jessica did say that two girls demand to be on the team, and one even threaten Patriot. She never said who." Luke said. Naruto nodded his head understanding that one of them must of found a loop of what Captain America had said.

" But I still don't see the problem of them fighting." Naruto told them.

" Kids their age shouldn't be fighting against these kind of people." Luke told Naruto.

" Well were I come from, I know kids alot younger then them fighting against these kind of people." Naruto told them, not really seeing the problem. " Are you sure it's not something else that Cap is not telling us?" Naruto asked them.

" Maybe... but we don't know what's going through his mind when it involves those kids." Luke told him. Naruto just slowly nodded his head, not really understanding the big deal at the moment.

Later that day after Captain talked to Tony about the new Vision in there lab. And asking Jessica Jones and Tony to help him talk to the parents of the Young Avengers. Naruto, Spider-Man, Tony, Captain America, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones had all went into the town. Every one but Naruto were going to the parents of the Young Avengers. While Naruto tries to find the Young Avengers. At first Naruto complaining saying that it would be hard to find these kids when he doesn't know who they really look. Tony just laugh before he handed him a folder with pictures in it with names under each of these a small history of each kid.

Teddy Altman- Hulking. It had two photos attach to his name. Showing how he look normally looks like and what he looks like after he goes hero.

Eli Bradley age 16- Patriot.

Billy Kaplan age 16- Asgardian.

Katherine "Kate" Bishop age 17 turned 17 three days ago- ?

Cassie Lang age 15- Gaint girl?

Seem like only three had code names while the other two had yet to take a code name. And it seem like Kate was the only one who goes to a private school, while the other four go to public school. So at the moment Naruto was walking through the streets of New York trying to find a group of teenagers. At the moment Naruto was going through the Meat- Packing District. Naruto seeing it was a bust was about to leave when he started to hear someone shouting.

" No, but I _must_ be, because I know how my mom feels about super heroes, and here I am trying to be one!" he heard a blond hair girl, a tall blond hair girl shout out loud, next to her was a girl, a black hair girl in a school girl uniform.

" Cass, calm down. You're kinda growing." he heard the black hair girl said to the blond hair girl. That when Naruto notice that she was growing down in size.

" Gotcha." Naruto whisper to himself, as the two girls walked past him. Seeing that no one was paying attention to the area. Naruto decided to hide in the shadows and follow these two girls. He was able to quickly find them after they walked past him. Seem like they were meeting two guys. And Naruto now knew he found the Young Avengers. He decided to wait a minute before going to talk to them.

" You come out to your folks yet?" he heard the blond hair male asked the group.

" Almost, you?" the blond hair girl asked the group.

" Nope, but Billy did."

" You did?"

" Yeah... just not in the way I intended to." the male Billy said.

" Uh-oh." the black hair girl said.

" The good news is my parents think Teddy's the perfect son-in-law." Billy said. That seem to cause a smile to from on the group face.

" That's amazing!" the blond hair girl said. Happy for her two friends.

" The bad news is Captain America's gonna show and tell them that he's also a shape shifter." said Billy. The blond hair male now known as Teddy put his arm around Billy.

" And that their son is a practicing Witch."

" Warlock."

" Whatever."

" I say we go to the Avengers Tower and head Cap off at the pass before he can get to our parents." the black hair girl said.

" And say what?" Billy ask.

" We'll think of something."

" And if we don't, you can zap him. Let's go." Teddy said. Naruto realize now it was the best chance to talk to them.

" We can not without Eli." Black hair girl said.

" I wonder what's keeping him." said Billy as he look at his wrist watch.

" Maybe Captain America did stop him." hearing this all the Young Avengers held there breath. They slowly turned to the sound of the voice. When they saw Naruto standing in front of them, they turned around hoping to get a quick escape route, but saw that their was another Naruto behind them.

" Ha-ha... yeah like Captain America would stop a random kid." Billy nervously said.

" Drop the act, Billy Kaplan also known as Asgardian." This made the group jump back little.

" How?" Teddy asked.

" I was given all the records of you kids. Cassie Lang, Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan, Eli Bradley and Katherine Bishop make the Young Avengers." the Young Avengers look at him.

" Who sent you?" whisper Cassie.

" Captain America." Naruto answered her.

" Damn!" Kate said, voicing all there thoughts. " Are we to late to stop Cap?" she asked, but in the back of her mind she already knew the answer.

" If I'm here do you really need to ask." said Naruto. " And Kate... you were right, he did go and tell all your parents. As we speak each one of your parents are going to be speak to by a hero." Now all of there expressions were the same, they had Oh shit expression.

While most of the Younger Avengers were busy with Naruto. There missing team mate Eli, was currently tracking a group of people. As he hid on the top of the roof of a drug building, to try and find out what these people were doing, he didn't hear the two people sneak up behind him.

" Hey, Kid." Eli slowly turned around to see to thugs pointing there guns at him. " You just window-shopping?" he asked, before him and his friend fired there gun's at Eli. " Or would you like to go in?" he said, as Eli body fell to the floor to of the building.

In another location, two people were having a conservation.

" So Emma, have you been able to pinpoint the locations of blimps of mutant appearance?" Scott Summers asked his girlfriend Emma Frost. Who at the moment was in front Cerebro. In the past few days Cerebro has been going off. They found out Cerebro had been detecting nine different power signatures. Half the time Cerebro counted them as mutants, then the other half the times called these signatures unknown power surge. They found out Layla Miller was similar when it came to Cerebro locating her. But at the moment they need to find these signatures, in case there was a away for them to changed what Wanda had done to the mutant population.

" Not yet love... But on the good side one of them has stop moving." Emma Frost said, as she took off Cerebro interface helmet.

" Which one?"

" The one that was detected in the deserts." Emma said, rubbing her eyes.

" Now that gives us two known location." said Scott.

" Yes... we have Naruto location and know we are close to find another." Emma said.

" What about the other seven?" asked Scott.

" Three seem to be on the way to the United States, one is already in the United States, and the other three seem to be wondering about... The strange thing is Naruto has the biggest power signature out of all nine, at the moment the one we are able to track is the lowest power signature out of the nine... only one seems to come close to Naruto power signature. " Emma said, reminding him about the nine.

" We will leave Naruto with the Avengers for the mean time... for now let's focus on meeting this one." Scott said. Emma nodded her head.

Back with the Young Avengers and Naruto. Besides the Young Avengers panicking, Kate, seem to be the level head and was trying to contact Eli. But each one of her attempts seem to be in vain. She has yet to receive a answer from his cell phone from each one of her calls.

" He's not answering his cell." Kate finally told the group.

" You think he told his grandma the truth... or Captain America arrived at his house and stop him from going out." said Billy, hoping that one of these two would be the answers.

" And what? They both sent him to his room?... Just because one of Cap friends are watching us doesn't tully mean they have talk to are parents... For all we know he was sent to try and scare us to quieting." Kate said, as she put her cell phone in her pocket and started to glared at Naruto.

" Trust me girl, I wasn't sent here to scare you." Naruto said, returning the glare.

" Then why where you sent here, blondie?" asked Kate, she was not going to let Naruto win this glaring match. If this was an anime there would be sparks flying between there eyes as they glare at one another.

" To make sure none of you try to be hero in-till there done talking to your parents." Naruto said, but started walking around. " But between you and me, I really don't see the problem of this group fighting... " Naruto told them.

" Then why are you trying to stop us?" Cassie asked.

" Orders are order. " Naruto calmly told her, not knowing how to really answer that question.

" Well if you don't want to stop us, why not let us leave?" Kate said, now glaring at the back of his head.

" Hmmm tempting but how about if you can knock me down I will let you go." Naruto said, turning to face the young Kate. " And If I win you stop trying to run away." This young women just started to smile.

" Your on!" She told him, as she took a few steps, and got into a battle stance. Naruto just let out a light laugh before standing in front of her, waiting for her to make the first move. Kate charge at Naruto, and used a open palm strike towards his stomach, but Naruto didn't move instead he just stood there, and enduring the blow. Just as Kate was about to bring back her palm, Naruto grab her wrist.

" Nice hit." Naruto said, before yanking her towards him, and slamming her into the floor with his fore arm resting on her chest and him leaning over her body. " But I still win." Naruto told her, as every one was surprise that Kate was beat so fast and so easily. Kate glared at him, from her position, not liking him at all at this very moment.

" I hate to break this up, but..." Teddy said, cutting into this glaring match. Every one turned to Teddy to see what he had to say. " What if he done something stupid?"

" Like going after MGH dealers on his own?" Billy said, as he knew like the rest of Young Avengers that Eli was the hot head.

" And getting him self shot?" said Teddy, hoping that wasn't the case.

" Maybe I can cast a locating spell." said Billy. After saying that Billy eyes beginning to glow blue and he was beginning floating in the air. Naruto was surprise seeing him float. At first he thought this it was his costumes that allowed him to float but now he knew that it came from his powers. After a minute of Billy searching he said something. " Found him... And he did something stupid." Billy spell, had allowed him to see Eli. And from what he seen was Eli laying on the floor glass around his fallen body, and talk man talking about Eli fallen body suddenly appearing. All in all not good for Eli.

" We need to save Eli!" Cassie said, not wanting another friend to vanished from there lives. All of them agree to this, but there was one thing that was standing in there way, Naruto.

" Are you going to allow us to save are friend?" Kate asked Naruto, as she was still on the floor under him, not something she liked at all. Naruto stood up, and offered a hand to Kate to help her stand back up, back she just slap the hand away from her.

" Normally I would say no to letting you leave... but I understand the feelings to want to help a friend at all cost... So if you guys don't mind I'm going to join you guys." said Naruto, All the Young Avengers nodded there heads, happy to have some back up to save Eli. After that, the group quickly left heading for the spot that Billy locating spell had showed him.

While running their Kate running next to Naruto whisper some thing to him, " If you ever do that gain I will rip your arm off and shove it down your throat." she growled at him.

" Let me guess, it brought back those dark memories." Naruto told her, as he knew that Kate had a horrible event happen to her in the past. Kate eyes widen, she said nothing but kept running.

While the Young Avengers and Naruto went to find Eli. Two heros had reach the homes of two of the Young Avengers parents. Captain America reached the home of Eli Bradley. And Jessica Jones had reached the home of Cassie Lang. At the same moment, they both knocked at the doors of the kids home.

" Captain America! Isaiah and I were just talking about you." Captain America was greeted to the warm smile of Eli grandma.

" Sorry to show up unannounced, But-"

" Nonsense. Isaiah will be so excited to see you."

"Actually, I-"

" Come in." was all Eli grandma said to Cap, before he could say anything.

_*** With Jessica Jones at the same time ***_

" Yes?"

" Peggy? My name is Jessica Jones, and I'm-"

" I know who are you." While Captain America was greeted with warmth, Jessica was greeted with the cold shoulder.

" It was Cassie, wasn't it? In Scott costume?" Cassie mom in a scared tone of voice.

" Mrs. Burdick, I-"

" Come in." Cassie mom said.

With Eli at the moment. Eli was currently having his skull crushed in by Mister Hyde.

" How did you find this place? Who else knows you're here?" Mister Hyde shouted at Eli. But Eli couldn't answer him, as he was in to much pain from his skull getting crushed. Just when Eli thought it was going to ended for him. A arrow suddenly appear and hit Mister Hyde straight in the arm. Making Mister Hyde loosen the grasp he had on Eli, but not enough to let him go.

" Just us!" Mister Hyde turned to see the Young Avengers, in there costumes, and Naruto standing at the door way, all in battle stances.

" Let go of the boy! Now!" Kate shouted at Mister Hyde, as she prepare another arrow to hit Mister Hyde.

" If you insist!" shouted Mister Hyde, as he throw Eli to the Young Avengers.

" I've got you, Eli." said Billy, as he caught Eli in a magical sphere and gently put him down.

" We'll got the giant bad guy." Hulking shouted, as he, Cassie, Kate, and Naruto charged at Mister Hyde. Aiming to stop they went to fight Mister Hyde, Billy decided to check up on Eli.

" Eli... you're bleeding." said Billy, as he saw small wound all around Eli body... But that shouldn't be possible if he was a super soldier. " What happen to your powers?" he had to ask.

" Let me go!" Eli shouted as he shoved Billy out of his way and ran towards a empty hallway.

" Eli, wait! Billy shouted towards him, but it was to late Eli was gone. Seeing this Billy decided to follow Eli.

Few minutes into the search Billy has yet to find Eli in-till he heard a sound coming from one of the room. He ran towards the direction of the sound to come up to wooden doors. Seeing that there was no other way, he smashed the doors down with his powers.

" Eli..." Billy said as he came across Eli putting a needle into his vine.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**So I bet alot of people are wondering why I put Naruto straight in a young Avengers story line**_

_**well this story-line seem to take place during or after house of M**_

_**I think it took after**_

_**because I check the dates of when this story line was created and it was during the same time as house of m **_

_**so I decided put him in this story line**_

_**for it seem like would fit at the moment**_

_**some people who have read the comics **_

_**know when Wolverine called X-23 to invite her back to the X-mansion**_

_**she was in San Francisco**_

_**but Naruto need a reason to meet the X-men **_

_**so I decided to have her in another location one closer to the X-men **_

_**so Naruto could meet her.**_

_**Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**_

_**and yes I know it wasn't the best of chapters**_

_**so If any one wants to be the beta reader please send me a message**_

_**oh and as of late their doesn't seem to be any good stories out there**_

_**so can you guys recommand some stories to me**_


End file.
